Runaway
by Lady Daisy
Summary: Duncan's latest damsel in distress may be more than he can handle.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Runaway  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Slowly Duncan opened his eyes; something had woken him. He listened to the silence. There it was again, a faint sound, as if someone was there. Duncan silently moved to the side of his bed, rolled off and waited. His senses told him there was only one person in the room with him; silently Duncan made his way towards him. When he moved closer he could faintly make out a shape. He was small, a teenager or a young woman; Duncan couldn't quite make it out. Duncan moved closer and closer, until he was standing right behind the stranger.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He said in a loud voice.  
  
The stranger's reaction was quite funny; he jumped and yelped, turned and ran for the fire escape.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Duncan raced after him, tackling him before he could reach it.  
  
"Umpf." The stranger twisted and turned in Duncan's grasp. "Get off me!"  
  
Duncan noticed the stranger had a very young voice, "Not until the police get here lad."  
  
The stranger stopped moving. "Please let me go, I didn't take anything. I swear!"  
  
"Doesn't matter. You broke in, you're trespassing."  
  
That caused the stranger to start moving again, he managed to get one of his hands free and started to hit Duncan where he could.  
  
"Stop that! You're not going anywhere." Duncan bellowed, and got hit again.  
  
The stranger tried desperately to get free, hitting whatever he could. Suddenly Duncan hit him back and the stranger went limp. Cautiously Duncan released his grip, the stranger didn't move. He stood up and retrieved a rope from one of his trunks. He tied the stranger up and switched on the lights. The stranger turned out to be a young girl. He picked her up, laid her on his bed and studied her while he waited for her to regain consciousness. Her clothing seemed to be picked out of a dumpster; she wore black sweatpants and a black oversized t-shirt. He noticed she didn't have any shoes on; her bare feet were filthy. He looked up at her face; she had a heart shaped face, a small pug nose and full lips. Her skin was extremely pale, almost white; she was very beautiful, even though she had a fresh bruise on her left cheek. She had a very slim figure, almost boyish. Duncan couldn't determine her age; she could be any age between fifteen and twenty- five. He reached out to wipe a strand of auburn hair off her face; she was burning up! Quickly he got up and went into the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. When he got back he saw she opened her eyes and as she looked at him he could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to make his voice and facial expression as unthreatening as possible.  
  
She didn't answer; instead she rolled over and fell on the floor.  
  
Duncan moved to her and picked her up, that was enough to provoke a response; she started to scream. He put her on the bed and tried to quiet her, but nothing worked. Finally he placed one of his hands over her mouth, leaned in closer and whispered; "I am not going to hurt you. Be still. You have a fever and I will not let you go until it's gone. Do you understand?" When he felt her nod, he let her go. "Now, let's start again. I am Duncan." He waited for an answer, when she didn't give him her name he shrugged, "All right, you don't have a name. I will call you Lass, until you tell me, okay?" He picked up the washcloth he'd dropped and gently wiped her face, softly talking. It didn't take him long to sooth her fears enough to stop her from shaking. Duncan leaned back and stood up. He went back into the bathroom and filled the tub, the girl needed a bath! He laid out a towel and some sweats. He came back in the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I've run a bath for you." Upon seeing the flash of fear in her eyes he raised his hand, "I told you I am not going to hurt you. I mean it. I've left a towel and something for you to wear." He leaned over and untied her, "I will be waiting right here. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "I'll make you a sandwich while you take your bath, okay?"  
  
She got up and, with one last puzzled glance, disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Duncan first changed his sheets, put on a pair of black pants and then he went into the kitchen to start on the sandwiches. He also made a fresh pot of coffee. She took her time; she'd been in there for half an hour now and Duncan was getting worried. Just as he got up to ask her if she was all right the door opened.  
  
The girl stood in the doorway and looked around; when she saw him she quickly made her way to him. "Why?" She asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
Duncan couldn't quite make out the color of her eyes, just that they were very dark, almost black. He could see her fear and smiled reassuringly, "You need help."  
  
She bowed her head, "That I do," she whispered.  
  
Duncan studied her while they ate in silence; there was something about her that reminded him of the royalty of his childhood. A certainty in her eyes and movement that only came naturally to someone who was raised to rule. Even in her fear she didn't lose it, it came as natural to her as breathing. He wondered who she was and where she came from, he could tell she hadn't lived on the streets for long.  
  
She felt his stare and looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you?" Duncan asked softly.  
  
She shook her head, "You would not understand if I tell you. Even if you would, knowing won't change a thing." She looked him in the eye and seemed to reach a decision, "I can see you are an honorable man, Duncan. May I request a favor?"  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
She stood up and walked to him, when she stood in front of him she kneeled down and bowed her head. "I, Rhiannon, ask you Duncan; be my Shield and Sword. Be my Warrior until I am strong."  
  
Duncan couldn't believe his ears, had she just asked him to protect her? What was she thinking? That he would fall for the helpless act? She wasn't helpless, his jaw still hurt from the punch she'd given him. Had someone sent her? What kind of game was she playing? He felt his anger rising, he would not be played for a fool again! He'd learned his lesson. Duncan knelt down and raised her chin so he could look her in the eye. What he saw there shocked him; she wasn't playing a game, she was dead serious. He could see pain in her eyes, pain and fear. But there was also a determination that he'd never seen in anyone so young. She just sat there and allowed him to study her. As soon as Duncan realized this he stood up and walked to the window, with his back turned towards her he said; "It's late and we both need some sleep. You can sleep on the couch, but I want you to go in the morning." He waited for an answer and when she didn't say anything he turned around. Rhiannon was still kneeling down in the same position; she hadn't moved a muscle. Duncan sighed and walked back over to her, "Rhiannon get up, I am not going to play this game of yours."  
  
Rhiannon looked up, "I am not playing a game Duncan, I need your strength. Do you think it is easy for me to admit I need help? It is not! I have never accepted help from anyone and now I am here on my knees asking you to help me. You have no idea what an honor that is." She got up and stood in front of him. "I thank you for the use of your bath and the meal you've prepared. I will send you these clothes as soon as I find something to replace them." She took a deep breath and Duncan could see tears forming in her eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut of, "Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod I thank you for your time." She curtseyed, turned and headed for the fire escape.  
  
Duncan couldn't believe it, this girl knew who he was! How could she know? He hurried after her, "Wait just one minute! How do you know my full name? I only told you it was Duncan, I never told you anything more."  
  
She stopped and turned, "You really don't know anything of the world you live in do you?" She took a step closer towards him, "You Immortals think you are alone? You are not. The world is full of beings other than humans; you are only one of many." She stopped and sighed, "I can't tell you any more, I wish I could but I vowed I would never reveal our kind to the humans and I can not trust you with that knowledge." Rhiannon looked away and smiled sadly, "I need to learn so much, I wonder if I'll ever be ready."  
  
Duncan looked her in the eye and saw that she was very serious, again he wondered who she was. He reached out and lifted her chin up, "So, you know about Immortals and you claim that we are not alone. You say Immortals are not human and neither are you. Do you really expect me to believe you? I have never seen or met anyone that wasn't either a human or an Immortal, and I have met a lot of people."  
  
She smiled, "Humans do not know of your existence. Why would you know of us?  
  
Duncan had no answer, if she was telling the truth.... He shook his head, no there were no 'others'; surely he would have met them.  
  
Rhiannon titled her head, "No Duncan, I am breaking every decree possible by telling you of us. My life is in danger merely by talking to you." She chuckled, "Not that my life hasn't been in danger from the moment I was born." Rhiannon shivered, "I will go now Duncan MacLeod, I am honored to have met you. Live and love." She turned and headed down the fire escape.  
  
Duncan stood there for a moment, unsure on what to do, shaking his head he shrugged and went after her. "Rhiannon wait!" He caught up with here and grabbed her arm, "Stay."  
  
Rhiannon stiffened and looked down at his hand, "Release me." She said in a cold tone of voice.  
  
Duncan quickly removed his hand, "Sorry." He sighed, "Look, you can stay here tonight. You have a fever and we both need sleep. Stay."  
  
She shook her head, "No Duncan, I cannot stay. Vow to be my Shield and I will, no sooner." When she saw he couldn't make that vow she nodded, "Goodbye." And continued to go down the stairs.  
  
Duncan couldn't believe how stubborn this girl was. He watched her go down the stairs and saw her shivering again. He rolled his eyes and went after her again, picked her up and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Release me." Rhiannon said.  
  
"No Rhiannon, not this time. You are ill and I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you would be outside in the cold, and besides," he looked down and grinned, "you are not the only one who is stubborn."  
  
"I am not stubborn." She replied coldly. "I cannot stay with a man who is not related to me or is not my sworn protector. My people would never forgive me."  
  
Duncan stopped dead in his tracks, "That's what this is about? Your honor?" He put her back on her feet and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Yes, my honor is a part of my refusal to stay."  
  
A small part of him was amused by the fact that someone in this day and age still lived by the old codes of honor but another, bigger part admired them. He quickly reached a decision and kneeled in front of her, took her hands and said; "I, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod, am your Shield and Sword, I am your Warrior until you are strong. This I promise."  
  
Rhiannon smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Duncan saw she was still shivering and picked her up again, "You're going straight to bed now. You may sleep in my bed tonight I will take the couch." He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in, "Sleep now Rhiannon, you are safe." He walked back into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. He settled himself on a barstool and picked the phone up.  
  
"Joe." Came the scruffy voice.  
  
"It's Duncan."  
  
"Hey Mac, what's up?"  
  
"You won't believe this but, a young girl broke into the loft and now I'm sworn to protect her." The silence on the other end seemed to last forever, then Duncan heard some muffled sounds, "Joe?"  
  
"Ahum...yeah Mac still here..." He heard Joe taking a deep breath, "What's her name? Maybe I can find something out."  
  
Duncan described her and ended the conversation saying he was going to get some sleep. He walked over to the bed and took one of the sheets and a pillow and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"No! Please don't! No!"  
  
Duncan bolted upright.  
  
"No, please..."  
  
He turned his head and what he saw seemed to be like scene out of a film; Rhiannon was tossing and turning, in mid-air! Duncan rushed over to her, but when he got there he had no idea on what to do. When she started to scream again Duncan jumped on the bed and grabbed her. The moment he touched her, her screaming stopped and she fell, taking him down with her. As he looked at her he saw her eyes were still closed, he couldn't tell if she was unconscious or still sleeping. Duncan gently touched her face, her fever had gotten worse. When Duncan pulled his hand back he saw blood on it, he looked at her again, but she didn't have any blood on her face, he carefully unwrapped her from the blankets and stared at her body in shock; there were numerous cuts on her arms, legs and stomach. She looked as if she'd been attacked by some kind of animal, one with big sharp claws. He stood up and called Joe again asking him to meet him at the hospital. He went back to Rhiannon, picked her up and carried her to his car.  
  
The ride to the hospital seemed to last forever, at least that's what it felt like to Duncan. He kept looking back and forth between Rhiannon and the road. Her bleeding had gotten worse, much worse and now small cuts were appearing on her face as well, by now she was practically covered in blood. They arrived at the hospital and Duncan jumped out of his car, shouting to the nurses standing outside. They immediately raced toward him and when they saw Rhiannon one of them ran inside to get a stretcher. The other checked Rhiannon's vitals and assessed her wounds, she reported to the doctor who'd rushed to them. Duncan stayed as close as possible, trying not to get in the way.  
  
"Mac!"  
  
Duncan looked around and saw Joe standing near the entrance. "Thanks for coming," he said as he approached him.  
  
"Don't mention it. So, that's her? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know Joe; I was sleeping when her screaming woke me. She was floating mid-air and screaming. When I touched her she fell and that's when I noticed the cuts." Duncan followed the doctors inside, "Did you find anything on her?"  
  
"No, I haven't, not yet."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, you'll have to wait outside." One of the nurses said, "Please wait in the waiting room, someone will come and get you when the girl is stable enough. In the mean time you can fill-out these forms." She handed them over and left.  
  
  
  
(Where am I? Oh, yes, safe...) She stirred a little, immediately regretting the movement and moaned.  
  
"Shhh, don't move."  
  
She heard the soft, gentle voice but didn't recognize it. Rhiannon slowly opened her eyes and looked at the stranger, "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger gave her a reassuring smile and said; "I am Joe Dawson, nice to meet you. Duncan told me what happened. I heard you broke into Mac's loft."  
  
(Duncan!) "Yes, I did. Where is Duncan? He said I was safe." She looked around but didn't see him.  
  
"He's at home, taking a shower and changing his clothes. He spent the past week by your bed, not leaving your side for more than an hour at a time." Joe replied.  
  
"A week? I need to go." She threw the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"No you don't, you're not going anywhere." Joe stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from standing up.  
  
Rhiannon stiffened a little and looked him in the eye. "Take your hands off me." She said in a cold tone of voice. When Joe pulled his hands away she nodded, "You are Duncan's friend?"  
  
Joe stared at her, he couldn't believe the coolness that had been there not a second ago.  
  
"Joe, I asked you a question."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, I am Mac's friend."  
  
She offered him her hand, "I am Rhiannon."  
  
Perplexed Joe took her hand and shook it, "Hi."  
  
She pulled her hand back and tilted her head, looking intently into his eyes, "You have such old eyes, how unusual for someone so young."  
  
"I..."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
They both looked up at the newcomer.  
  
"Duncan!" Rhiannon jumped of the bed and walked over to him. "Can we go now? I don't like this place, feels of death."  
  
Duncan looked down at her, "We'll talk to the doctor first, if he says you are fit to go we'll go, okay?"  
  
"No, I don't want to stay here. I am fine Duncan, a little sore yes, but I'll be fine." She turned, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"In here." Joe walked to one of the closets and opened it, "Here you go. I hope they'll fit. The clothes you were wearing were beyond cleaning, so we bought you these."  
  
Rhiannon nodded her head in appreciation, quickly got out of her hospital gown and started to put them on, she hoisted the jeans up to her hips and stopped, looking at the zipper. "What is that?" She looked at Duncan. "I need your help my Warrior." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"How come you don't know what a zipper is?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Because we don't have them back home." Rhiannon played with the zipper.  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"Like is said before, you wouldn't understand." She looked up, "I am not a part of your world Duncan, let it be. You cannot afford to be distracted, you need to keep your focus on The Game." Rhiannon shivered, "Although there has been debate weather or not our people will know one another again, I feel it is not time yet." She got a determined look in her eyes. "And no matter what my Mother says, it is still my decision to make!"  
  
Duncan and Joe exchanged worried glances; the past week they'd been trying to find out who this girl was and came up empty handed. There was no record of her, anywhere. Hearing her talk like this didn't help either, all she did was raise more questions.  
  
"I am sorry, I should not trouble you with these things." Rhiannon grinned, "Now, will you show me how this 'zipper' works or shall I go outside wearing this..." She gestured down at her hospital-gown.  
  
Duncan looked at Joe, silently asking him to leave.  
  
"I'll give you two some privacy. I'll get the release forms ready." He said and left.  
  
Duncan walked to Rhiannon and explained her how the zipper worked.  
  
"Clever." She reached for the blouse and cringed, "I don't think I'll be able to put this on by myself." She held it out to Duncan.  
  
Duncan took the blouse and held it up; she carefully slid one arm into it but couldn't get the other in without wincing in pain. Sighing Duncan grabbed her arm and carefully slipped it in, then he turned her around and started to button the blouse.  
  
She looked down, watching him buttoning the blouse. "I don't like this." As Duncan stopped she looked up, "Not that, I don't like being this weak. I can't even dress myself. How am I going to..." She stopped, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Duncan, there's so much I have to do, so much I have to learn."  
  
Duncan wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her hair; "Remember my oath?" He felt her nod. "Good. I won't leave your side until you are strong." He gave her a gentle squeeze and resumed buttoning her blouse. "Why is it your decision weather or not Immortals and your people know one another?" He asked as casual as he could.  
  
Rhiannon laughed and tapped him on the nose as he was a child, "No, no, no Duncan. I will not tell you." She stopped and thought for a moment, "Not yet. I may change my mind, but for now please do not ask any more questions."  
  
Duncan finished buttoning the blouse and took a step back, "I can't help myself, everything you say raises more questions. And the fact that we couldn't find any record of your existence isn't helping either."  
  
"Record?"  
  
"Yeah, a birth certificate or a missing persons report, some proof of your existence."  
  
"What is a 'birth certificate'? Rhiannon asked walking towards the door.  
  
"A document stating when and where you were born, and who your parents are." Duncan replied.  
  
"Why would I need that? My people know all that." Rhiannon stopped by the door and turned around to look at Duncan, "And I am not 'missing' Duncan, I am right here."  
  
Duncan couldn't help but smile, "I noticed that. No, when a person, a child or friend, goes missing you go to the police and file a report so they can help you look for them." He saw the puzzled look in her eyes and sighed, "It doesn't matter, and there isn't one on you. Come on, Joe must have the release forms ready by now." He offered her his arm.  
  
She graciously accepted it and together they walked out of the room. As they walked down the hallway Rhiannon watched all the people they passed, "There is so much pain here, so much death, how can they live here?"  
  
"They don't, most are here because they are ill or injured, like you, and here they can get treatment. After they are treated they go back home, some however will never go home they are here to die."  
  
Rhiannon's eyes filled with tears, "Die? Why?"  
  
"Why what Rhiannon?" Duncan looked down.  
  
"Why are they here to die? Do they not love life? Is it so painful for them to live?" She shook her head, "Life is love, and I cannot believe these people are not loved." Rhiannon pointed to an elderly couple sitting closely together, "Their love is so strong, than why is he dying? Does he not love his wife, does he not love his children?" She released Duncan's arm and walked to the two people, "Do you love your wife?" She asked the man.  
  
He looked at her, surprised. "Yes, I love my wife."  
  
"Then why are you dying?" She asked, softly touching his cheek.  
  
The man backed away, "You say that as if I have a choice in the matter."  
  
"Child, my husband and I are old, our lives are coming to an end." The woman softly said.  
  
Rhiannon looked them both in the eye, "Why?"  
  
The woman smiled at her, "Death is a part of life, we do not fear it. Our lives have been filled with love and adventure, and now it is almost time for one last journey."  
  
"But...."  
  
"You are young, child, and needn't worry about death. When you are as old as we are you will welcome it as a long lost friend."  
  
Duncan listened to their conversation with amazement, he'd expected the elderly couple to have gotten angry or insulted, but instead they or rather the woman was answering Rhiannon's questions as if it was the most normal thing to ask. He saw Joe coming towards them and walked up to meet him, "You have the release forms?"  
  
Joe held them up, "Yup, it wasn't easy though, the doctor wanted to keep her here another day or so. He said she'd been too badly injured to be up and about so soon." He looked around, "Where is she?"  
  
Duncan pointed to where Rhiannon was kneeling.  
  
"You let her talk to strangers?" Joe asked surprised.  
  
"Joe, we are strangers to her too." Duncan said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are. So, you found out anything new?" Joe looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, she seems to think that dying is a matter of choice, at least that's the impression I got." Duncan frowned, "She is raising more questions than she answers, and she asked me not to ask any more."  
  
"Let me guess, you gave in." Joe said with a smirk.  
  
"Can we go now?" Rhiannon had ended her conversation and was now very eager to leave the hospital. She looked at the two expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, just sign these and we can go." Joe held out the release forms.  
  
Rhiannon looked at them, then at Duncan.  
  
With a sigh he took them from Joe and signed them. "I take it you can't write?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose, "I can write."  
  
"Then why...?" He saw her stare at him, "I know, I promised."  
  
"Let's go guys. Mac, can you drop me of at the bar?" Joe said as they were heading towards the exit.  
  
"Sure." Duncan looked at Rhiannon, "Are you coming with me? Or are you taking of?"  
  
"You vowed to protect me until I am strong. Do you intend to break your word?"  
  
"I am a man of my word Rhiannon." Duncan said a little insulted.  
  
"Than I will come with you." 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 3  
  
He watched her while she slept, like he'd done for the past week. She was so young, and yet.... Duncan sighed and stood up, making sure not to disturb her. He rummaged through his closet and retrieved some sweats. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep, so he decided to do some katas instead of tossing and turning in his bed. He went down to the dojo and began his katas.  
  
***  
  
"You are my daughter! You will do as you are told!" Her mother's eyes were burning with rage. She motioned to her guards, "Lock her in her room until she bows to my will."  
  
"Yes my Queen." The Warrior grabbed Rhiannon by her arms and dragged her off.  
  
"Why do you still obey her?" She asked.  
  
"She is my Queen, I am honor bound to protect her." The Warrior looked down, "When you are crowned I will obey you as well."  
  
Rhiannon sighed, "I will never accept that crown. It is stained with too much blood and violence."  
  
They reached her quarters and the Warrior pushed her in. "When you are willing to do as you are told tell the guards posted outside." She bowed and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Rhiannon ran to the door. "I will never yield to her insanity!" She cried, pounding her little fists on the door. She sank to the floor and sobbed, "Never. I will never abandon my people."  
  
***  
  
"Rhiannon!" Duncan had heard her sobs and was now trying to wake her. "Rhiannon wake up."  
  
She woke with a start. "Never." She mumbled, shaking her head.  
  
"Never what?" Duncan wiped her hair out of her face.  
  
Rhiannon looked up, "I was dreaming. My mother, she..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" Duncan noticed her shivering and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Not just me, she hurt all of us." Rhiannon shook her head, "She should never have been crowned."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She looked up, "She is insane. She is not a Guide, her decrees are random, and her punishments without just cause." Rhiannon closed her eyes and leaned into Duncan's embrace, "She wanted me to submit myself to the Oracle, knowing that I would never return, not as myself that is."  
  
Duncan didn't say anything, afraid that if he did, she would stop talking and he was finally getting some answers, not that what she was saying didn't raise more questions though.  
  
Rhiannon yawned. "You are my Warrior, you will never forsake me." She said this with an uncanny certainty. "I know you, my Shield, you will not dishonor yourself by breaking your vow. This is exactly why I chose you."  
  
"You chose me?" Duncan asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I did not know who's home in invaded, but when I saw you I knew you were my Warrior. All I had to do was convince you to make your vow." She leaned back to look into his eyes, "Do not give in to your anger, it will only distract you from your duty. You had no choice in the matter Duncan, you never had. And now," she said yawning, "I want to go back to sleep."  
  
He let go of her and stood up. "You will answer my questions tomorrow Rhiannon, and I will not accept 'No'."  
  
She smiled, "We shall see what tomorrow brings Duncan. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." He walked into the shower and turned the water on. He adjusted the temperature to his liking and stepped in.  
  
  
  
"Duncan?" Rhiannon walked in, wrapped in a towel, "Can you show me how to use that 'shower'?"  
  
"Sure." He followed her into the bathroom and showed her. "It's easy, see? You just turn this for hot water and this for cold."  
  
Rhiannon was fascinated, "This is quite an innovation, I must see if this will work at home, the servants will thank me on their bare knees if it does."  
  
Duncan said nothing; he just adjusted the temperature to her liking and left the room.  
  
She dropped the towel and stepped in. Rhiannon savored the sensation of water falling down on her; it was almost like the waterfall she used to visit, except this water was warm.  
  
Duncan was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he felt a familiar presence pounding on his conscious. Just what he needed, a visit from Methos.  
  
The elevator stopped and Methos stepped out, walked directly to the fridge, took out a beer and slumped down on the couch.  
  
"Hello to you too." Duncan said sarcastically.  
  
"Hi Mac. I just talked to Joe."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see the newest damsel in distress."  
  
Duncan took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Rhiannon is not a 'damsel in distress'. She is a young girl who just happens to need my help."  
  
Methos nodded, "Yup, that's what I said. So," he said looking around, "where is she?"  
  
"Taking a shower." Duncan turned his back towards Methos and proceeded to prepare breakfast.  
  
Methos smiled, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Duncan?" Rhiannon stood in the doorway, wrapped in another towel. "Do you have something for me to wear?"  
  
He walked to one of his trunks and retrieved a black skirt and a white blouse. "Here you go, they might be a little too big but it's all I have for now. The clothes we bought you should be dry in an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you." She said and went back into the bathroom.  
  
Duncan when back into the kitchen, "You want something to eat too?"  
  
"Nah, I'd like another beer though." He held up the empty bottle.  
  
"You know the way."  
  
Methos sighed dramatically, "So much for hospitality." He got up, grabbed another beer from the fridge and sat on one of the barstools.  
  
Rhiannon walked back in, "Who are you?" She looked at Duncan, "Is he another friend of yours?"  
  
"Something like that." Duncan placed two plates on the counter, "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Rhiannon sat down on the barstool next to Methos and began to eat. "This is very good Duncan, where have you learned to cook?"  
  
"It was a necessity, either learn to cook or eat disgusting meals for the rest of my life. I've learned to enjoy cooking, meals somehow taste better when you make them yourself."  
  
Methos studied her; she seemed to trust Duncan completely. There was also something in her movements that was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. There were numerous wounds all over her body, the parts he could see anyway. Although they were healing he could see they had been severe. "Where did you get those?" He queried, pointing to the wounds.  
  
"In my dream." She calmly replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In my dream." She repeated.  
  
"Right! Well, that makes sense." Methos said.  
  
"Let it go Adam, whatever she says brings up more questions." Duncan interjected.  
  
Rhiannon smiled at him, "Don't worry Duncan, all will be explained in due time. Until then be patient."  
  
"Yes Rhiannon." Duncan said in mock submission.  
  
She laughed and turned to Methos, "Your name is Adam?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No it is not, but I will respect your decision to hide." She leaned forward and whispered, "I know who you were once, and I know who you are today."  
  
Methos backed away and looked at Duncan, "What is she talking about?"  
  
Duncan gave Rhiannon a disapproving look and turned to Methos, "Although I never told her anything, she knows about us. She also claims that she is not human."  
  
Methos snorted, "Yeah sure. Mac this kid is delusional, take her to a shrink or something."  
  
Duncan shook his head, "You haven't seen what I've seen."  
  
"And, pray tell, what have you seen?" Methos sarcastically said.  
  
Duncan told him what had happened the night Rhiannon broke into his loft. When he finished he leaned back and watched the older Immortal.  
  
Methos looked at Duncan then turned to Rhiannon, "How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Adam! What I just told you is the truth. There were no wires. Her wounds are real."  
  
"It is all right Duncan." Rhiannon softly said. "You are right," she said turning to Methos, "I have planned this, I secured myself with wires and at the right time lifted myself, then I cut myself. Again and again." She stood up and started to unbutton her blouse, "I did this all by myself." She turned and lowered the blouse.  
  
Methos stared at her back; he had to admit that she couldn't have done those wounds herself. He leaned in closer and traced one of the lashes with his finger, "This one is older that the others." He examined the others, turned her around and looked at the wounds on her chest, "These are new. Whoever has done this, knew what he was doing. They will hurt, but they won't leave noticeable scars." He looked up, "Who did this?"  
  
Rhiannon shook her head, "That is not important. I will never be in that position again." Calmly she re-buttoned her blouse and finished her breakfast.  
  
"Okay," Methos slumped back on his barstool, "I will believe you didn't inflicted those wounds yourself, but not human? Come on!"  
  
Rhiannon grinned, "Do you think you are human?"  
  
"Of course I am human." Methos stated.  
  
"How many years have you walked this earth?" She said, tilting her head.  
  
"Ehm." Methos looked at Duncan who shrugged. "That doesn't matter. We look human; we eat, breath, sleep and die as humans do."  
  
"You are certain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Certainties can be fatal. You have not lived five thousand years on certainties. You know when to change your beliefs." She nodded, "I told you I know who you were once. You were Death." She looked at him sadly. "And now you hide from your kin. You fear them as humans once feared you."  
  
Methos snorted, "I do not 'fear' Immortals, I just took an extended leave of absence from the Game, that is all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was tired. Tired of all the killing, all the fighting. I still am, if not for Duncan I would never have come out of hiding." He looked a little embarrassed by this confession.  
  
"Why?" Rhiannon glanced at Duncan, who had opened his mouth to speak, silently ordering him to remain quiet.  
  
"I...." Methos blinked and shook his head. "How do you do that? I don't want to tell you anything, but here I am spilling my guts." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I am out of here. Mac, I'll see you later." And with that he left.  
  
  
  
Duncan just finished the dishes when the phone rang. "Duncan."  
  
"Hi Mac, it's Joe."  
  
"Hi Joe, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, your little friend just scared our elderly friend into a drinking frenzy, that's all." Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
"What?" Duncan turned give Rhiannon a disapproving look; she was trying to take the receiver out of his hands. "Stop that." He whispered to her.  
  
"Stop what?" Joe's voice sounded surprised and a little irritated.  
  
"Not you Joe. Listen; keep him there until I get there. I won't be more than five minutes."  
  
"Sure Mac, I just hope you know what you're doing. Are you sure it is safe to leave your little friend all by herself?"  
  
"Who says I'm leaving her here?" Duncan was getting tired of her fidgeting and grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the nearest chair.  
  
"She can't come into the bar remember?"  
  
"Right, ehm, listen just keep our friend there okay?" Duncan put the receiver down and turned to Rhiannon. "It is not polite to interrupt people when they're on the phone." He said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Rhiannon." He sighed. "Look, I know there are a lot of things you don't know, but that doesn't give you the right to demand answers or force someone into telling you their most inner feelings." He kneeled in front of her. "I have to go out for a while, you think you can stay out of trouble until I return?"  
  
Rhiannon nodded. "Of course. However, I do not understand why I cannot go with you. You vowed to protect me. What if something happens to me and you are not here to shield me?"  
  
"Nothing will happen. I will only be gone for half an hour, I promise." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "You be a good little girl now." And left.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rhiannon sighed, "He still does not understand." She walked to one of the windows and looked down, she saw Duncan getting into his car and drive away. "But Adam is his friend, Duncan needs to reassure him. Adam must understand I am not a threat to him or his kind." She smiled sadly to herself. "Not a threat! Adam has good instincts, he may not know who I am; he knows I can cause their downfall." She sat down and buried her face in her hands, "If I fail both our people will.... No! I will not fail, I must not fail." She stood up and walked back to the windows, knelt down, placed both hands on her heart and looked up at the sky, "I will not fail. I will bind Duncan and restore the ancient bond between our people. This is my oath to my people."  
  
  
  
Duncan parked his car and got out, he opened the door to Joe's and braced himself for the familiar presence that pounded in his mind. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim light; he saw Methos sitting at the far-end of the bar and walked to him. "Hi."  
  
Methos didn't respond, he just poured another drink.  
  
Duncan gave Joe a questioning look.  
  
"He started with beer but decided that he needed something stronger." Joe leaned against the counter. "Who am I to disagree?"  
  
Sighing Duncan reached for the bottle.  
  
"If you value your head you leave now." Methos' said in a dark tone of voice.  
  
Duncan pulled his hand back, "Come now Methos. She was just playing a game, don't let her get to you."  
  
Before Duncan could say another word he was lying on the floor with Methos standing over him, sword at his throat. "Let her get to me?" His voice was dead cold. "Oh no McLeod, this 'girl' is not playing some game. She knows exactly what she's doing. No matter though," he lifted his sword, "I won't be a part of this. You tell your little friend that I won't be dragged into this." He grabbed his coat. "I'm out of here. Bye Joe." Methos slammed the door as he walked out.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Joe said. "You know what he's talking about?"  
  
Duncan stood up, "Not yet. Rhiannon has a lot of explaining to do when I get back. I'll call you tonight, bye."  
  
"Bye Mac." Joe smiled to himself, "This could get interesting."  
  
  
  
By the time Duncan reached the loft he was steaming. He ran up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. "Rhiannon! I want answers, now!" He bellowed.  
  
Rhiannon didn't react; she kept staring out the window.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Duncan grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
She calmly looked him in the eye, "I heard you, how could I not? You yelled loud enough to be heard in the next realm."  
  
"Enough!" Duncan pushed her in a chair. "You will tell me everything. Right now."  
  
Rhiannon placed her hands in her lap. "You deserve to know. However, telling you will take too long, there is another way. Do you trust me?"  
  
"No. I don't trust you." He sat down on the couch.  
  
She lowered her eyes. "This can be done without trust." She stood up and sat down next to him. She placed one hand on his chest and took his hand with the other. "I don't know if this will hurt or not, I have never done this with an Immortal before."  
  
Duncan backed away a little. "Done what?"  
  
"I will share my memories with you, not all though. I have memories I wish upon no one." Rhiannon took a deep breath. "Ready?"  
  
"No." Duncan answered, but he leaned forward anyway. He wanted answers, now.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
***  
  
"Mommy, look!" I want to show her what I've learned.  
  
Mommy turns and looks down at me, "What is it now?" Her voice is cold as ice, as is her voice.  
  
I levitate my doll and with a proud grin I let it float right in front of her.  
  
She sighs and gestures, my doll bursts out in flames, "I told you, never bother me with the tricks those weaklings taught you."  
  
I want to cry, my doll has been with me as long as I can remember, my mother watches me and I hold back the tears I feel in my eyes, not allowing them to flow.  
  
She nods, "Good. I would have had Rennin punished."  
  
I freeze. Rennin is my friend; I love him. "Rennin has nothing to do with my tears, Mother." I emphasize the last word. "He is to teach me the affairs of state, not emotion."  
  
"Then tell me; who should be punished instead?"  
  
I pretend to think, I don't want my friends to suffer. "Emer."  
  
She looks at her Warrior, "Bring me Emer."  
  
***  
  
Rhiannon broke her link to Duncan. She leaned back, exhausted.  
  
Duncan looked at her, "What did you do?" He stood up and walked to the window, "I remember a woman, my mother...." He stopped. "No, that was your mother. You placed a memory in my head? How?" He turned and sat down next to her.  
  
She smiled, "I remembered something from a long time ago and allowed you to be me in that memory." She closed her eyes, "This takes more energy than I expected; I will not be able to do this again. I need a few days to regain my strength."  
  
He looked at her and noticed the dark rings under her eyes. "Just tell me, don't exhaust yourself. You still need to heal from... whatever it was that happened to you the night we met."  
  
A giggle escaped her lips. "Yes mommy Duncan." 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 5  
  
Duncan and Rhiannon decided to have an early night, or rather, Duncan decided. Rhiannon tried to object, claiming she wasn't tired at all even though she stifled a yawn, but Duncan wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Duncan?" Rhiannon sat up and peered into the dark in the direction she knew Duncan's bed to be.  
  
"Yes?" Duncan laid an arm over his face; he really wasn't in the mood for another round of 'being Rhiannon' as he called her constant innuendos.  
  
"I cannot sleep."  
  
Her voice sounded more childlike than he'd ever heard. He immediately gave her his full attention. "Why not?"  
  
He heard a sigh coming from her direction. "I do not know." She paused for a second, and then asked in a small voice, "May I lie next to you? I need your presence near, my Warrior." There was no mirth in her voice at all.  
  
Duncan sat up. "Are you having nightmares?"  
  
Rhiannon stood up and slowly walked to Duncan's bed. "No. I just need you near me." She sighed. "Duncan, I can feel you are not up to more information about my... quirks." This last word was spoken with an amused undertone. "So I will be as clear as I can; your presence prevents my enemies from finding me in my dreams. Normally I can deal with enemy dream walkers, but I still haven't completely recovered from their last attack."  
  
Duncan looked up at her dark figure and tried to make sense of what she'd just told him. "But, if you can handle them, then why did they succeed in their last attack?" He sat up and held the covers up for Rhiannon to crawl under.  
  
"They used someone I believed lost. It was quite a shock seeing her there." She snuggled up to Duncan and laid her head on his chest. "He will not hurt me again."  
  
Duncan squeezed her a little. "No he won't." Then he thought of something. "Did they use Emer?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes." Rhiannon buried her head in his chest, "Mama's punishment caused her soul to leave her body. I sat in her tomb for days, trying to find her, so I could guide her back, but I could not find a trace of her. Not even the Oracle could find her." She lifted her head a little, "We will talk tomorrow Duncan, I promise. It is time you know everything."  
  
Duncan said nothing, he just nodded his head, knowing she'd feel it and tried to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Rhiannon made them breakfast, surprising Duncan with her cooking, and sat him down on the couch. She looked at him for a moment, sighed and sat down on next to him. "I've been trying to find a way to ease you into my world, but there is none. You already have many questions, I will try to answer them all." She stood up, walked to the window and turned back to Duncan. "I am Rhiannon, Queen of Astarte." She paused a moment and saw the question appear on Duncan's face. "I knew you would recognize that name and you are right; the Humans considered our first Queen a Goddess. This, of course, is not true. We are not Gods nor are we all-powerful. We have abilities the Humans do not have, not yet. They too will one day have these abilities, but they have much to accomplish before then. My people have been their counselors, priests, advisers and from the reign of our first Queen Astarte. She understood the differences between Humans and Astartens very well. She also saw the greatness in the Humans." Rhiannon turned and looked out the window. "We have always co-existed in peace and understanding. Only a chosen few knew of our true nature. I have told you that our two people knew one another once." She turned around and sat down next to Duncan. "You were our Warriors, our Shields, all of you. When an Astarten turned sixteen, he or she would Bind an Immortal so that Immortal could teach them the way of the world, once the Teacher felt the Student had progressed enough, they would leave the comfort and safety of the city and venture out into the world, helping people whenever they could, protecting villages from danger. Astarte knew the relationship between Immortals and her people would be a fertile one. The bond between our two people existed for eons." She stopped and looked Duncan in the eye. "We were magnificent. The world thrived under our joined guidance. Then, suddenly, a few Immortals decided they were not treated with the respect they thought they deserved. They're requests for binding had been denied several times, the council believed them too young, but they did not agree with them. When they called upon their Kin to raise arms and strike us down, they said we were not their friends but enemies, saying we were after world domination. No one believed them at first, but the seed of doubt had been planted. The council decided that the six Immortals responsible would be imprisoned in the Black Forrest for the rest of their natural life and that only one person would ever be able to set them free. No one knows how it is or when he or she will be born, all we know is that it will be a Human, that is why we've guarded the Black Forrest ever since." She stopped and leaned back. "Could I have a glass of water please?"  
  
"... Sure." Duncan walked into the kitchen and pondered on what Rhiannon just told him. It all sounded too much like a fairytale, but there was something in her eyes and posture that told him she wasn't lying. But still, a union between Immortals and Astarten, whatever they are.... He turned and looked at Rhiannon, she had closed her eyes, and just as he started to walk towards her; the windows shattered, people jumped in, they came from the fire-escape, the elevator, everywhere. Duncan automatically reached for his sword, only to realize that it was still in his coat. One of the attackers lunged at him, but Duncan blocked his blow and punched the man in his stomach. He turned to the other attackers, ready for battle.  
  
"Duncan!"  
  
He looked in her direction and saw Rhiannon being attacked by three men, one held her down, while the other two hit her wherever they could. Duncan rushed over, but was stopped. Someone shot him, a clean shot through the heart; Duncan was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
The first gasp of air always hurt, always. Duncan opened his eyes and saw Rhiannon huddled over him, touching is face.  
  
"Where are we?" Duncan sat up and looked around.  
  
"Home." Rhiannon stood up and walked to the only window, motioning him to join her.  
  
"Home?" Duncan followed her and stood behind her. He was amazed by what he saw; below the window lay the inner court of a castle, various buildings huddled together within thick walls. The enormous gates were just being opened and Duncan could see people standing on the other side, waiting to be let in so they could sell their goods on the market square, which was just below their window. To the left he could see the smith's workshop; the stables and what seemed to be a temple.  
  
"What is this place?" Duncan looked down at Rhiannon, only to find her crying. He touched her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up and smiled, "I did not know how much I have missed my home until I saw it again." She gestured down, "These are my people Duncan, this is home."  
  
"But, where is this? I don't recognize the landscape or the clothes."  
  
"Remember what I told you earlier?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The turmoil caused our presence to be known to the Humans, the ones who knew of us tried to calm the fear that surfaced when the Humans realized they were not alone, and that we were more like the gods than mortals. Many decided we were a threat and formed raiding parties. Queen Astarte tried her best to calm everyone but to no avail. The Humans came to our cities and destroyed them; some Astartens were killed during the raids, shocking us to the core. We had always believed Death was a personal choice, now we saw that someone else could make that choice for you. I myself believed Death was my choice," She turned to look out the window, "but the elderly couple in the 'hospital' showed me that it is not."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone came in.  
  
Rhiannon stepped forward and bowed her head. "Warrior."  
  
The warrior knelt and bowed her head in return. "Princess."  
  
Smiling Rhiannon stepped forward and lifted the Warrior's head. "You know I am Queen, why do you still not address me by my rightful title?"  
  
Duncan walked up to Rhiannon and studied the Warrior. She wore a dark blue ensemble; sturdy boots, a knee-high skirt and a tunic. She had dark blue eyes and black hair. Her features reminded Duncan of Rhiannon and gave Rhiannon a questioning stare.  
  
Rhiannon noticed Duncan's stare and nodded. "Yes Duncan. This is my sister, she was chosen to be Mother's Warrior at birth, as I was chosen to be mother's successor." Rhiannon looked down at the Warrior. "You may rise."  
  
"Warrior; this is my Shield, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. You will treat him with the respect he deserves. He is also an Immortal."  
  
The warrior's face paled and her eyes widened. "You, you...." She turned to Rhiannon. "How dare you! Bringing that... thing here!" She stopped and staggered back, holding her cheek a dark red imprint of Rhiannon's hand already appearing.  
  
"How dare I? It is my right! I am your Queen, Tyra. Never forget your place in my presence again. I may have been lenient in the past; never again will you address me in that tone of voice again. Am I understood?"  
  
Duncan watched Rhiannon with amazement; Her eyes burned with a fire so intense Duncan was a little relieved her rage was not directed at him.  
  
The warrior regained her posture and nodded. "I will not forget my place again Princess, forgive me." She knelt and lowered her head, leaving her neck exposed to Rhiannon.  
  
Rhiannon looked down at her sister and smiled. "You still do not accept me as your Queen. Your loyalty to our Mother is admirable, though misplaced. Rise my Sister and tell us, why are you here?"  
  
Tyra looked up, her face blank, but her eyes showed her pain. "Mother's spies found you and she ordered your capture so she could punish you herself."  
  
"Punish me...." Rhiannon turned away from the Warrior and Duncan, walked to the window and looked out. "She knows she has no right to judge me and still she proceeds to do so." She sighed. "Oh Mother, why?"  
  
Duncan and Tyra exchanged glances, Duncan nodded and Tyra walked up to Rhiannon and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know sister, although I cannot help you in your quest to overthrow my Queen I do share your concern for her sanity."  
  
Rhiannon turned and looked her sister in the eye. "Thank you." She whispered, then took a step back. "When?"  
  
"At dusk."  
  
"That is not for seven hours, until then I want to be left alone with my Warrior." She gestured at Duncan. "Make sure we are not disturbed, a last request from a sister to a sister."  
  
Tyra nodded and walked to the door, "I promise Princess, you will not be disturbed." She turned and looked at Rhiannon, whispered; "I Love you." And left; locking the door behind her.  
  
Duncan sat down on one of the beds, "So, that was your sister. Any more family you haven't told me about?"  
  
Laughing Rhiannon sat down on the opposite bed. "My family is quite extensive Duncan, it would take days to name them all." Sobering Rhiannon said, "We don't have much time."  
  
Duncan leaned forward, "What will she do?"  
  
"She won't kill me, if that is your concern. No, she will impose her earlier command. I will have to submit myself to the Oracle." Rhiannon shivered. "And that is something I will never do."  
  
"What is so terrible about that?"  
  
"The Oracle is a group of people who See. To See they need energy, energy I have. Every two thousand years a member of the Royal family is sent to provide energy, then the next person is sent. My predecessor was sent ten years ago; therefore I will not go. If he had been sent two thousand years ago I would go, but that is not the case." Rhiannon stood up and walked to the door, "Mother knows this but still...."  
  
Duncan thought about this, "How can she force you to do something you don't want to do? I mean, you seem to be able to stand up to her. So why do you need me?"  
  
She sat down with her back against the door. "That memory I shared with you, that should tell you how."  
  
"It gives me an idea yes." Duncan nodded. "But you are not that little girl anymore, you must have grown stronger since."  
  
"I have, not strong enough though." Rhiannon stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. "I need to bathe, and so do you my Warrior."  
  
"Such subtlety, just say it; we stink." Duncan said with a smile. "How do you expect to bathe? There's no sink here, or another door." He said looking around the room.  
  
"That is where you are mistaken. Look." Rhiannon walked to the left corner and moved her hand in front of an ornament imbedded in the wall. Slowly a doorway appeared.  
  
Duncan was amazed and walked over. "How does this work?" He asked, examining the doorway.  
  
"Would you believe me if I say Magic?" Asked Rhiannon in an amused tone of voice.  
  
Duncan looked at her and shook his head.  
  
She shrugged, "I do not know, it has always been this way and I have been too young to wonder." Rhiannon walked through the doorway, "Come on, you will like this."  
  
Smiling Duncan followed her, she sounded like a child again. As soon as he stepped through the doorway he found himself in an immense cavern. A platform stretched several meters to both sides; small steps had been carved out to allow easy access into the water. Duncan heard a splash and saw Rhiannon swimming to the center of the cavern. He looked around for her clothes and saw them lying in a muddle on the floor to his right. Shaking his head Duncan removed his clothes, keeping his underwear on. Although Rhiannon may be at ease with nudity, Duncan reminded himself of the fact that she was still, in many ways, a child. He jumped into the cool, refreshing water and swam towards Rhiannon.  
  
"Hmmm...." Rhiannon floated on her back, eyes closed.  
  
"Where does all this water come from?" Queried Duncan, he'd noticed a faint flow.  
  
"Hmmm?" Rhiannon opened her eyes. "Duncan, stop with these questions. Accept what is here. Enjoy and save your strength for later." She giggled. "Why do you wear that?" And pointed downward.  
  
"To protect your innocence." Answered Duncan, causing Rhiannon to go into a fit, almost drowning her. He quickly grabbed her arms and held her up.  
  
Coughing she surfaced. "Thank you." Rhiannon wiped her hair out of her face and smiled. "Astartens bathe together from birth, you are not the first man I've seen naked... almost naked." She giggled again.  
  
Duncan let her go and swam to one of the steps, but before he could reach it he was pulled under. He turned and reached out but Rhiannon was already out of reach. He surfaced and looked around; she was heading for the center, Duncan took a deep breath and dove under.  
  
Rhiannon stopped in the center of the pool and looked around, "Duncan?" There was no sign of him. She carefully moved forward and called him again.  
  
Duncan looked up at her figure, which was clearly visible in the water. He moved closer and touched her foot. She jolted it up and took off.  
  
They played for a while until Duncan decided they should save their strength then rested on the edge of the pool. Lying on their back, eyes closed, they knew they didn't have much time left until Rhiannon would have to face her mother.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Duncan rolled on his side and placed his head on an arm. "What will you do?"  
  
Rhiannon opened her eyes. "I need strength, strength I do not have."  
  
Duncan rolled back and stared at the ceiling. He thought about everything that had happened and everything Rhiannon had told him. "Is there a way?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duncan sat up and sighed. "You need my strength, not my skill as a warrior but my strength."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He turned to her, "You need to 'Bind' me."  
  
"Yes." Rhiannon sat up with tears in her eyes, "But I will not Bind you, you do not deserve that kind of life."  
  
They sat there in silence, until Duncan stood up and walked back into their room. Rhiannon followed him in and closed the doorway behind her.  
  
"Here, you can wear these." She said pointing to his bed, on which now laid a new set of clothes. For Duncan there was a vest with beautiful embroidery, the pattern consisted of various mythical figures intertwined with one another, a white pirate blouse, a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black leather boots, which reached up to his knees. They'd even left him a leather band to tie his hair with. As Duncan put his new clothes on he noticed they all fitted perfectly, as if someone had his exact measurements.  
  
Rhiannon's new clothes were the same as Duncan's, but the pattern on her vest was different, hers consisted of a unicorn on the back and two doves on the front.  
  
They dressed in silence.  
  
Rhiannon walked to the window and climbed on the ledge, "Duncan?"  
  
He walked up to her and leaned on wall next to her. "Yes Rhiannon?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. "You once lived in a world like this one."  
  
"A little like this, yes. Why?" Duncan absentmindedly stroked her back as he looked down at the people in the courtyard.  
  
"No reason in particular. I am a little curious though. Much of what happened to you in these last weeks must seem very strange, and yet you seem to handle yourself very well."  
  
Duncan looked at her and sighed. "Don't think I don't have questions Rhiannon, because I do, I have many questions. But," he looked down at the courtyard again; "this isn't the time or place to distract you with questions. You need to focus on tonight."  
  
Rhiannon reached out and squeezed his arm. "Thank you." Suddenly she giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look!" Rhiannon pointed up, a few meters above them someone had opened a window and now a flock of multi-colored birds flew out. "Rennin is letting me know he still remembers me and that he accepts me as Queen."  
  
"And you can tell that from a few birds?" Duncan said disbelievingly.  
  
"Hmm-mm." Rhiannon nodded, laughing. "See that one?" She pointed out a beautiful red bird with blue streaks in its feathers. "Rennin showed me where they live, deep in the forest there is a waterfall, and at the top of that waterfall stands a lone tree, in that tree those birds nest. Once every century they all gather in that tree and choose a mate for life." She turned to Duncan, "Rennin said we were like those birds, not life-mates but life-friends."  
  
"Ah. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but wasn't Rennin your teacher? And much older than you, the image of him I got from your memory was that he was at least Joe's age, maybe older."  
  
Smiling Rhiannon jumped off the ledge and hopped on her bed. "Age, Duncan, holds little meaning for an Astarten. We do not judge someone by how many years he or she has lived, we see him or her for who they are. A person with experiences and thoughts unique in the world."  
  
"Then why did you do that to Methos?" Duncan sat down next to her.  
  
Rhiannon got to her knees. "It needed to be done, someone had to make him start thinking again." She reached out and touched Duncan's cheek, "Do not worry for your friend, he is quite capable in taking care of himself."  
  
"I know, it's just...." Duncan sighed, "Let's just try to get some rest before dusk, we will need our strength."  
  
Rhiannon nodded. "You are right." She paused and lowered her eyes. "Duncan?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "You want me to hold you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duncan lay down on the left side of Rhiannon's bed and opened his arms; she crawled up and snuggled up close to him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Anytime my Queen." He whispered back.  
  
They lay there until someone knocked on the door and Tyra stepped in. "It is time, Princess."  
  
Duncan and Rhiannon exchanged glances and Rhiannon smiled, "We will be all right Duncan, we will both sleep in peace tonight, no matter the outcome."  
  
Duncan remained silent; he simply nodded.  
  
The three of them walked through silent hallways passed closed doors not seeing a single person on their way to the throne room.  
  
Tyra halted in front of two massive doors and gestured them to remain silent. "I will announce you, wait here." She disappeared through the doors.  
  
"Rhiannon." Duncan grabbed her shoulder. "Are you sure everything will turn out okay?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes I am certain. Do not worry."  
  
The doors opened again and Tyra signaled them to come in.  
  
The throne room was sparsely decorated, only a handful of ornaments placed on the walls, a deep blue carpet lead to the throne, which was quite plain, made of wood and no carvings. On it sat the person who was responsible for all that had happened.  
  
Duncan studied her closely, she hadn't aged much from the memory he now had, her eyes were a deep blue, very similar to Tyra's eyes, but they missed her life. The Queen's eyes were dead; no emotion could be seen in them. Her auburn hair was simply combed back and fastened in a ponytail.  
  
"Daughter." Her voice was ice cold.  
  
"Mother." Rhiannon's voice matched her mother's. She bowed and gestured Duncan to come forward.  
  
He walked up to Rhiannon and bowed for her mother. As he straightened he noticed someone standing in the shadows behind the Queen's throne. He glanced sideways at Rhiannon, she nodded slightly, indicating him she'd seen it too.  
  
"The Oracle is waiting, Child."  
  
"They will wait many more years for my arrival Mother."  
  
Neither moved a muscle.  
  
"Address me by my rightful title Child, I have not given you permission to do otherwise."  
  
"I am Queen, Mother. We both know the truth, you may choose to deny your defeat, know this: I am and will always be Queen of Astarten."  
  
Duncan slowly moved to the right, away from Rhiannon and closer to the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Duncan froze.  
  
"You are my daughter, my child. You will obey me!"  
  
Duncan let out a silent prayer; relieved she didn't turn her attention to him. He was certain the figure posed a threat to both him as well as Rhiannon.  
  
"Yes, you are my mother. No, I will not obey you." Rhiannon stepped forward, "It is time our people live in light again." She raised her hands and concentrated, a beam of purple light emanated from her hands and illuminated the entire throne room.  
  
The figure that had stood safely in the shadows now backed away from the blinding light.  
  
"Duncan! Do not let him get away!" Rhiannon ran up the steps leading up to the throne and raised her hands again. This time she placed them on her mothers face.  
  
The Queen let out a cry and stood up, raised one hand and let Rhiannon fly backwards. "Fool! I am Queen! You will never defeat me." She stepped forward and followed her daughter, who lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
Duncan raced after the stranger and tackled him. He wrestled him on his back and knocked him out with one blow. Duncan looked around for a rope to tie the stranger with.  
  
"I will guard him. You need to fulfill your duty." Tyra knelt down and shooed him away.  
  
Duncan stood up and looked around. Rhiannon lay on the floor, with her mother standing over her. A dark blue light begun to emanate from her hands and Duncan raced forwards. "Rhiannon!"  
  
The Queen looked up and froze. "You, you...." She regained her posture, but too late. Duncan leaped forward and kicked her leg out from underneath her. She went down, letting out a cry. As soon as she hit the ground she rolled over and a beam of black light flew out of her hand, hitting Duncan and causing immense pain.  
  
"Duncan!" Rhiannon opened her eyes just in time to see him getting hit by the light. She turned her gaze to her mother, who turned to her.  
  
"Obey me!" She screamed.  
  
"No." Rhiannon calmly replied.  
  
Her mother closed her eyes and nodded. "So be it." She stepped back and held out her arms. "Hear me, this child dishonors me, she must be punished. Show your wrath, Astarte!"  
  
A blinding white light entered the throne room. The Queen was engulfed, until she could no longer be seen.  
  
Rhiannon ran to Duncan. "You need to get out! You will not survive this. Astarte will punish you as well." She tugged at his vest, wanting him to leave the room.  
  
"No Rhiannon." He gently removed her hands from his vest. "You wanted me as your Warrior. You wanted me to protect you. Let me be what you want me to be. Bind me Rhiannon, you have my permission."  
  
Rhiannon stared back in shock. "You do not know what you are saying." She whispered.  
  
A cry emanated from the beam of light in the middle of the throne room, startling everyone.  
  
"Rhiannon! Bind him! It is your only chance, for the both of you." Tyra shouted.  
  
Rhiannon looked at her and saw her sister's love for her and nodded. "Duncan, give me your hand." He held it out. "Good, close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you too." He closed his eyes, as did she. Rhiannon concentrated on their hands, the skin touching. Through their touch she saw Duncan's past, all the people he'd loved and lost, all the people he'd fought, his entire life. Duncan saw Rhiannon's life, everyone and everything she'd ever known and loved. The exchange seemed to last forever.  
  
"Child!" A voice as old as the world came from her mother's throat. "You have dishonored your people."  
  
"No!" Duncan and Rhiannon spoke simultaneously. "We have not dishonored ourselves. Look into our hearts." They faced the Queen's form and opened their minds.  
  
Astarte looked.  
  
Duncan and Rhiannon quivered in pain.  
  
Minutes passed. Tyra looked back and forth between her sister and mother. She was torn between her duty as Warrior and her love for her sister.  
  
"They will die."  
  
She looked down at the stranger, "How would you know?"  
  
He just smiled.  
  
Tyra picked him up and shook him. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Think."  
  
She fell silent, terror appearing on her face. "No...." Tyra turned and ran to her mother. She unsheathed her sword and plunged it deep into her mother's body.  
  
Astarte screamed and turned to Tyra.  
  
"Wait!" Tyra fell to her knees. "Astarte! Hear me! Your enemies are free!" She closed her eyes, ready to die.  
  
Astarte fell silent.  
  
Duncan lay on his back, relived the divine examination had ended, as he heard Tyra. He rolled over and nudged Rhiannon. "Come on, let's get up."  
  
She looked at him, exhausted. "I do not think I can."  
  
Duncan managed to get to his knees and looked down at the center of the room. "What happened?"  
  
"She was judging us. I wonder what made her stop." Rhiannon rolled on her stomach and tried to get her knees under her.  
  
"You mean she wasn't finished?" Duncan stared at her.  
  
She shook her head, "No, it would have lasted a lot longer than it had."  
  
"Child!" Astarte turned to Rhiannon. "Is this true?"  
  
"Is what true Astarte?" Replied Rhiannon.  
  
"Are my enemies free?"  
  
Rhiannon looked at Duncan, who shrugged, then down at Tyra. "Tyra?"  
  
Tyra looked up. "It's true Princess. They are free."  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
Tyra turned and paled. "He's gone!" She ran up the steps and looked around frantically. "He can't have gotten far. Guards!" She rushed to the throne room doors and opened them "Guards!" She raced out.  
  
Rhiannon was still trying to stand up, as was Duncan. Astarte looked at them and smiled. "Let me help you." She waved her hand and suddenly they found themselves sitting on the throne.  
  
"Ehm... Could you move your hand?" Duncan whispered in Rhiannon's ear.  
  
She looked at him and removed her hand. "Like this?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Duncan cleared his throat and looked up at Astarte. "Who is free?"  
  
Astarte regarded the couple on the throne with amusement. "You have made the right choice Child, this Immortal is worthy."  
  
Rhiannon looked down and blushed, causing Duncan to stare at her.  
  
Laughing Astarte explained everything to Duncan. "My enemies are the six Immortals I imprisoned in the Black Forrest. When I ordered their capture I knew I had to install a way for them to regain their freedom. So I decided that a Human boy would be the only one with the power to free them. But only if it was his choice, if he understood exactly why they had been imprisoned." She sighed. "He chose. For better or worse, he chose. Now it is up to you my Child, to vanquish them and re-enter their Quickenings into the Game."  
  
"Astarte?"  
  
"Yes Rhiannon?"  
  
"My mother? Is she...?" Rhiannon's voice faded.  
  
Astarte walked up to them, knelt in front of them and took Rhiannon's hand. "Yes, Child. Your mother is gone. She could not remain here, seeing you and your sister being tormented by the entity controlling her body."  
  
"But... She can come back. She can reclaim her rightful place amongst us." Rhiannon sounded much younger than her years and Duncan wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"No, she wants me to tell you, you have done well. You are Queen now. Live and Love Child, you have my blessing."  
  
Rhiannon burst out in tears and buried her head in Duncan's chest. He looked at Astarte and nodded. "I will help her for as long as she needs my help. You have my word."  
  
Astarte smiled, "You have been Bonded Immortal, you have no choice in helping her. Soon you will feel what she feels, you will see what she sees. Your Bond can never be broken. Not without paying a terrible price on both sides that is."  
  
He sighed. "I'm beginning to believe I never had a choice." He embraced Rhiannon a little closer. "I need to know...." He let his voice fade, hoping Astarte would understand.  
  
She stood up and placed a hand on his forehead, "Yes, you need to know. See."  
  
Duncan closed his eyes. 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning Rhiannon and Duncan went back to the throne room. Rhiannon had told him she needed to prepare for her time in the Sanctuary. She knelt in front of the throne and opened a compartment at the base; she reached in and retrieved an enormous book with beautiful engraving on the cover. Rhiannon settled down on the throne and opened the book. She needed to find her mother and this book would help her to open her mind enough for her mother to be able to visit her for a while. Rhiannon explained to Duncan that there was still much her mother needed to teach her and that this was the only way.  
  
"Promise you will not ask her to return to Life, Rhiannon." Astarte said from the upper level of the room. She had remained in the former Queen's body, claiming she had been away from her people too long.  
  
Rhiannon looked up from her preparations. "I cannot make that promise Astarte." Her face revealed no emotion at all.  
  
Astarte came down and knelt down in front from Rhiannon and took her hands. "I feel your pain Child. You must remember it was your mother's choice to leave, asking her to Live again after she found peace in Death will leave your mother with a very painful decision to make. It is not easy to Live after Death."  
  
Duncan watched the two from a distance, Astarte's words reminded him of Methos. He'd been Death, how difficult it must have been to leave that behind and Live again. Duncan smiled to himself; the ideas these people had were starting to rub off on him.  
  
Astarte noticed his smile, "Try to keep an open mind Highlander, you might find us and our ideas very interesting. Interesting enough to live by our ideals." She stood up and walked to the throne room doors. "I will leave you to say goodbye."  
  
Rhiannon proceeded with her preparations, not looking at Duncan.  
  
He walked up to her, "Is it something I said?"  
  
She shook her head, remaining silent.  
  
Duncan knelt down, reached out and lifted her head, when he saw the pain in Rhiannon's eyes he pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Rhiannon shook her head. "No. I must not cry. I am Queen. I cannot waste time longing for something that will never be." She pulled out of his embrace and started to pace. "My people are in pain Duncan, I must relieve that pain. I must! Thy have suffered under mother's reign too long, I have failed them once already, I will not fail them again!" She reached the center of the throne room and looked up at Duncan, who was still kneeling in front of the throne. "My people come first. They are the only reason I Live." She ran up the steps leading to the throne and retrieved the book she'd been working on and ran out of the room.  
  
Duncan rushed after her but was stopped before he could leave the throne room.  
  
A middle-aged man stood in the door opening shaking his head. "Let her go." He said.  
  
Duncan wanted so shove the man out of the way, but something about him made him change his mind. "Rennin?" He asked.  
  
The man gave Duncan a surprised look. "You know my name?" Then it occurred to him, "Ah, yes. Young Rhiannon shared a memory with you. So," Rennin extended his hand, "we meet at last."  
  
Duncan shook his hand. "You knew about me?"  
  
Rennin laughed. "I did not know her Warrior would be you, Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod, but I knew she would make a fine choice in the matter." He took a step back. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Duncan realized he hadn't eaten since the night before and nodded.  
  
"Follow me." Rennin turned and walked out of the throne room. "You now have free access to the castle, but I must ask you not to leave it without a guide, it is very easy for strangers to become lost in our realm." They halted in front of an open door; various delicious smells filled the air. "Here we are, just tell Cook your desire and she will get it for you."  
  
Duncan looked around and smiled, no matter how different this world was; a kitchen was still a kitchen. People scurried about, many pots and pans filled with various things were opened and closed, children crept under the preparation tables, hoping to snatch a delicious treat from them. To a stranger the room may seem to be in chaos, but Duncan saw it was an organized chaos, everyone knew what their task was and no one got in each other's way. He looked around for the cook and found her at the far end of the kitchen. She was clad in a simple light blue dress and a small cap tried to hold her blond hair out of her face. She was instructing her staff waving her arms and making grand gestures. Carefully he made his way to her.  
  
"You! Stir that soup, and make sure it doesn't burn. Cally! Oh, where is that girl. Cally!" Cook turned and saw Duncan standing in front of her. "And what have we here?" She looked him up and down. "Haven't I seen you before?"  
  
Rennin sneaked up behind her and said in her ear, "This is Queen Rhiannon's Warrior."  
  
Cook yelped and turned to slap Rennin, "You scoundrel! What are you doing in my kitchen? Out! Out I say!" She waved her hands at him.  
  
Rennin ducked out of the way, picked her up and swirled her around.  
  
Duncan watched the two in amusement.  
  
Cook saw his smile and blushed. "Look what you've made me do Rennin! I'm forgetting my manners." She curtseyed. "Welcome Warrior. Tell me your desires and I will do my best to fulfill them." She said, batting her lashes.  
  
Rennin chuckled, "Better watch your bed Warrior, Cook is known for her persistence."  
  
Duncan bowed elegantly and took her hand. "Alas, my duties prevent me from indulging my more... intimate desires. If Life had deemed otherwise I would be honored by your interest in my... capabilities."  
  
Cook blushed and Rennin chuckled. Some of the kitchen-helpers and servants came closer, not wanting to miss a thing.  
  
Duncan looked around saw noticed the interested looks and said; "I am Duncan, Queen Rhiannon's Warrior. Now that the introductions are finished," he took Cook's hand, "delight me with your cuisine."  
  
Cook ushered him to a table and put her staff to work, "Do your best. Show this Warrior our skills."  
  
Rennin sat down next to Duncan. "You handle yourself well, better than I had expected."  
  
Duncan smiled. "I noticed the amused expression on your face when you told me to find her." He laughed, "I'm beginning to see where Rhiannon got her sense of humor."  
  
Rennin's smile faded. "Alas, I am not her father." He sighed. "I could not love her more if she were my daughter. She has always been more a daughter to me than a mere student. Not because she would be Queen someday, but because... she is Rhiannon." He took a deep breath. "No more sadness today! Our Queen has returned and we are celebrating. After our meal I will show you the rest of the castle."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Suddenly a little girl came running by, closely followed by Cook. "You'll never catch me!" She shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Cally! Come back here!" Cook ran after her.  
  
Duncan looked at Rennin, who shrugged. "Cally is Cook's adopted daughter, she's always in trouble."  
  
"What happened to her parents?" Queried Duncan.  
  
"They left for the Human world a few years ago, they decided it would be too dangerous to take Cally with them so Cook volunteered to take care of Cally. When they didn't return when they should have we sent out a search party, but we couldn't find a trace of them. Cook adopted Cally to give her a more permanent home." Rennin chuckled. "Cook may be many things, but I have never thought her to be a Mother. I must admit though, she is the best thing that ever happened to Cally."  
  
A servant brought two bowls of soup and a lump of bread.  
  
"Eat." Rennin retrieved two spoons from a trunk and they dug in.  
  
  
  
After a hearty meal Duncan decided to explore the castle a little further, and maybe find out where this place was. Rennin had told him that there was no way he could get into the temple while Rhiannon was still inside, looking for her mother. He'd declined Rennin's offer to find him a guide for the castle, saying he needed time to himself. Leaving the kitchen Duncan wandered aimlessly through the castle, looking left and right for a sign signaling him he was getting closer to the room he and Rhiannon shared. After turning a few corners Duncan got the feeling he was being followed. He increased his pace and looked for a place to hide, he found an open door and hid behind it. He didn't have to wait long for his pursuer to pass the door, Duncan leaped forward and grabbed whoever it was.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" A small form wriggled and turned in his grasp.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you are following me." Duncan held her up and gave her a stern look.  
  
Cally fell silent. "I heard you are from the Human world."  
  
Duncan saw the hope in her eyes and felt sorry for this child. "I'm sorry Cally, but the Human world is very big. I don't know where your parents are." Upon seeing the hope fading he said; "Listen, when I go back I will ask a friend to look for your parents. Now, I don't know if he'll find them, but I will make sure he will try everything to find them, okay?"  
  
Cally nodded and smiled, "Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Duncan bent over and put her down. "I want to explore the castle, would you be my guide? I'm sure you know more about it than Rennin or Cook."  
  
Cally beamed. "I'll show you everything. This way." She took off.  
  
Duncan followed her with a smile on his face; he was truly beginning to like this place.  
  
Cally and Duncan explored most of the castle, they covered the wing in which the throne room and Duncan's room was, she showed him the shortest way to the kitchen and stole a pie for them to munch on while they ventured out into the courtyard. There they first went to the stables and Duncan admired the stallions stalled there. Cally introduced him to the smith, a man who seemed to smile all the time, and she and Duncan watched him at work for a while. When Cally got bored she dragged Duncan out of the smith's shop. They made their way to the gates and Cally amused him by telling him about the people who came through. The guards came up to them, wanting to see the Warrior for themselves. Duncan answered most questions and received a few in return. The captain was a friendly man, but Duncan could see that in time of war this would be a man to recon with. When the guards changed, Duncan and Cally strolled up to the market. The traders in the market were honored that a Warrior came to see them. They offered many items to Duncan, who asked Cally to explain what some of them were.  
  
"Look, you open this and then you put this inside." Cally held a strange kind of pot. "Then you shake it and...." The pot started to emit a bright light.  
  
Duncan took it from her and examined it. "I see. It's a little like a lamp." He gave it back to the shopkeeper. "Come on Cally, it's getting late and you need a good nights sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." He took her by the hand and together they went back into the castle.  
  
Once inside Duncan halted and looked down. "Where are your quarters?"  
  
Cally pointed in the direction of the kitchen and made a face, "Over there, but I don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired at all."  
  
Duncan laughed and said, "Off you go. Come to my room in the morning and we'll proceed with our exploration first thing." He shooed her away and headed to his room.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Warrior! Wake up!"  
  
Duncan slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Warrior! Open the door! Let me in!"  
  
Grumbling Duncan stood up, put on his new pants and walked to the door. "Cally. It's still dark outside, what are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the door.  
  
Cally rushed in. "Quick! Close it!" She started pushing the door.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Duncan saw the impish grin on her face and took that as a 'yes'. He closed the door and leaned against it. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing." Seeing Duncan's disbelieving look she placed her hand on her chest, "I swear. I did nothing wrong." She giggled. "I just happened to stumble across a delicious pie, you want some?" Cally reached under her tunic and retrieved an impressive looking piece of pie.  
  
"How did you manage to hide that under there?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Practice." Cally hopped on Rhiannon's bed, broke off a piece and held it out to Duncan.  
  
"No thank you. Save me some for later." He went to the window and opened the shutters. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon; Duncan could hear people in the courtyard below. "Seems you're not the only early bird."  
  
Cally giggled. "I'm a bird?" She jumped off the bed and ran to Duncan, "Let's go into the forest today. I want to show you something." She jumped up and down with enthusiasm.  
  
Duncan smiled and ruffled her hair, "Okay. Let me get dressed first. I'll see you in the kitchen."  
  
"No, we'll meet at the gates." She gave him an impish grin; "Cook will have my hide if I show my face anytime soon." Cally hugged Duncan's legs, not being able to reach higher, and took off.  
  
Duncan opened the doorway to the cavern and went for a swim. When he returned from a refreshing swim he found another new set of clothes on his bed, he looked around for the clothes he wore the day before but couldn't find them. He went back into the cavern to retrieve the pants he'd left there, but they had vanished as well. Puzzled he put on the new clothes and headed for the gates, maybe Cally knew what happened to his clothes. The new clothes were very similar to the other ones, except from the embroidery on the vest. This time it had a sword and a shield on the front and two intertwining circles on the back.  
  
On his way to the gates Duncan saw a lot of people scurrying about, a welcome change to the silence of the day before. Some noticed him and came closer as they saw the embroidery on his vest. Most invited him for a drink or a meal, but some backed away with a frightened expression. Duncan asked them why they were afraid of him, as far as he knew he hadn't done a thing to provoke such a reaction, but they hurried away as if being chased by a monster. All in all it took Duncan more time than he'd anticipated to reach the gates.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He said walking up to Cally; she was sitting on a pile of wood.  
  
"Don't worry. You're here now, come on let's go." She jumped off and took his hand. "Don't let go until I say so." She led him through the gates.  
  
As soon as they set foot outside the gates, the landscape disappeared making place for a dark and eerie tunnel.  
  
"Where are we?" Duncan looked around, still holding Cally's hand.  
  
"This is The Road. It leads wherever you want to go." Cally answered, peering into the darkness. "We need to go that way." She pointed in the direction they just came from.  
  
"But...." Duncan turned, expecting to see the gates, and saw nothing.  
  
"Don't worry Warrior. Soon you will learn to use The Road as well." Cally started walking, leading them further and further into the darkness.  
  
Duncan had no idea how long they'd been walking when Cally suddenly halted.  
  
"This is it." She looked up. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Duncan wanted to ask but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt something pull at him and the next moment he was standing in a clearing in a forest. "Wow! How'd you do that?" He looked around for an opening leading back to The Road but couldn't find one.  
  
"I don't know really, I just do it. You should ask Rennin or Cook if they'll teach you." Cally let go of his hand. "Come, this way."  
  
"Cally?" Duncan realized something. "Yesterday when I looked at the gates I could see people behind them, waiting to be let in."  
  
"Yes. And?" She kept walking.  
  
"Well, we took one step through the gates and ended up on 'The Road'. How could I have seen those people when they were on 'The Road' too? I mean, I couldn't see the gates, so...."  
  
Cally stopped and thought about it, then shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter?"  
  
Duncan sighed. "I guess not. Now, what is it you wanted me to see?"  
  
"This way!"  
  
She led him to a small clearing. In the middle stood a lone tree.  
  
"This is it." Cally ran up to the tree and started to climb it.  
  
Duncan followed her, "What is so special about this tree?"  
  
"Come up and I'll show you."  
  
He started to climb the thick branches, on his way up Duncan noticed that there were various nests and lairs in the three's trunk. Most were empty though. He reached Cally's level and settled himself on a branch. "Okay, I'm here."  
  
Cally leaned forward and put her finger on his lips. "Shhh, listen." She put her head against the stem and closed her eyes, after a few seconds a blissful smile appeared on her face.  
  
Duncan shrugged and followed her example.  
  
***  
  
"What is this? A new one?" The voice was soft and gentle. "No, not new... something is familiar. Tell me young one, who are you?"  
  
"I, I... where am I?"  
  
"Hush. No harm will be done to you. I am curious. You are not little Cally. You are not naughty Rennin. You are not scared Rhiannon. You are not known to me. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Duncan."  
  
"Such a strong name. You will need all the strength you can gather."  
  
"Why?" Duncan tried to open his eyes.  
  
"Sadness in your future. No sadness now though, only confusion." A soft laughter filled his world. "Confusion is good. You will question everything. Do not change Child, never change."  
  
***  
  
Duncan opened his eyes and looked straight into Cally's sparkling eyes.  
  
"What did she say? Did she like you? She is kind, isn't she?"  
  
Duncan tried to regain his bearings. "She?"  
  
"The tree!" Cally rolled her eyes. "Who else would talk to you out here?"  
  
"Yeah, who else?" Duncan looked at the tree, "Wait a minute! You mean this tree was the one who spoke to me?" At Cally's excited nod he rubbed his face. "I'm too old for this." He grabbed his head, "What's that?"  
  
***  
  
Darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mama, can you hear me?"  
  
Darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mama please. I need you."  
  
Darkness.  
  
"Child?"  
  
"Mama! I am here!"  
  
Darkness.  
  
"I cannot...."  
  
"Take my hand mama! Come to me... please."  
  
A shimmering light.  
  
"Too weak...."  
  
"Use my strength. Come to me mama."  
  
***  
  
"Warrior? Warrior?"  
  
Something cold and wet touched his face. He raised a hand to wipe it away.  
  
"Warrior! Astarte be thanked!"  
  
Duncan opened one eye. "What happened now?" He was getting a little tired of this.  
  
"I don't know Warrior. One moment you were fine and then 'poof!', you fell out of the tree." Cally's face revealed her relief. "The sound you made when you hit the ground didn't sound too healthy. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Duncan got to his knees and looked up. "How long was I unconscious?" The sun hadn't moved, but he had the feeling he'd been out for quite a while.  
  
"Not long, I climbed down as fast as I could and when I saw you were unconscious I went to get some water." She held up a soaked piece of cloth. "I had just put it on your forehead when you woke up." She tilted her head. "What happened?"  
  
Duncan stood up, "I don't know. It was dark and silent, then a voice...." He stopped. "Rhiannon! That was Rhiannon's voice!" He looked down at Cally. "I heard Rhiannon and someone... her mother," he couldn't help shivering, "they were talking."  
  
Cally looked at him as if he'd grown horns, "You could hear them?"  
  
Duncan nodded. "Hmmm, maybe this has something to do with the Bond. No one explained to me what it would entail. Come on, I want to talk to Tyra about this."  
  
"Tyra? Why Tyra? She is no longer a Shield, how can she help you?"  
  
"She knows what it's like to be Bonded."  
  
Cally thought about this then nodded, "All right, this way Warrior." She led him back to the clearing they'd entered earlier. "Hold on." She held out her hand.  
  
Duncan grabbed it and braced himself.  
  
The Road was as eerie and quiet as before, but this time they encountered other travelers. Most were obviously merchants on their way to the market in the castle. Duncan and Cally stepped in line and waited until they could leave The Road. Suddenly a faint sound rang in the distance, gaining intensity rapidly.  
  
Duncan peered into the dark. "What is that?"  
  
Cally tilted her head. "Sounds like a heralding-beast. Oh!" She clapped her hands, "You'll like this! Come." Cally took him by the hand and led him away from the line. "This is a good place, look!" She pointed.  
  
Duncan squinted his eyes trying to see what was coming their way, but it was still too far away. After a few seconds he could faintly make out a form in the darkness, the sound it make was a little like a purring cat. It was closing fast.  
  
Duncan looked at Cally; she was tugging at his vest. "What is it?"  
  
"Lift me up. I want to see who sent it." She held out her hands.  
  
Duncan bent over and picked her up, he sat her on his shoulder.  
  
Cally giggled, "This is high Warrior. Hi-hi, look at me!" She leaned forward and looked Duncan in the eye.  
  
"Cally! Be careful or we'll both fall." Duncan said, trying to keep his balance.  
  
She sat back up and peered at the heralding-beast. "Oh! I don't believe it! How dare he!" Cally balled her fists.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Let me down Warrior, we must get inside the castle now!"  
  
Duncan put her down and together they made their way to the front of the line, apologizing left and right. One of the merchants saw them coming and placed his wagon directly in their path.  
  
"Out of the way Merchant!" Cally said.  
  
The merchant looked down at her. "Know your place child. Wait your turn." He resumed his conversation with his companion.  
  
Cally stomped her feet. "This is Queen Rhiannon's Warrior and he has urgent business in the castle! Let us through!"  
  
The merchant looked Duncan up and down, noticing the embroidery. "So, this is the new Warrior? Hmph."  
  
Cally took a deep breath, ready to take on the merchant when Duncan took a step forward, "I am Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod. And you are?" He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I am not impressed, 'Warrior'." The merchant laid as much poison in the last word as he could.  
  
Suddenly the merchant's wagon began tipping over. His servants tried their best to keep it from tipping over, to no avail. The cargo spread over The Road and into the darkness.  
  
Duncan saw Cally standing on the other side with a mischievous grin; he shook his head and motioned her to follow him.  
  
"I didn't do a thing." Cally put on her most innocent face. They'd just left The Road and were now heading for the throne room where they would probably find Astarte.  
  
"Uh-huh." Duncan sighed; he was beginning to see he would have his work cut out if he were to stay here. Cally needed someone to keep her in line. "Just don't do it again. We'll talk about it later, right now we need to find Astarte. You haven't told me why yet though."  
  
"I haven't?"  
  
"No." Duncan opened a small door leading to the hallway leading up to the throne room.  
  
"Oh. Well, you'll just have to wait until I tell Astarte, no need in telling the same thing twice now is there?" She increased her pace. "We have to hurry though, the merchant's damaged wagon won't stop the heralding beast for long."  
  
She hurried to the throne room, Duncan following her closely. They saw Tyra standing in the hall in front of the throne room; she was looking at the doors, mumbling something under her breath.  
  
"Tyra!" Cally called out.  
  
Tyra turned around fast as a cat, sword drawn. When she saw whom it was she relaxed a little. "Cally! You silly girl, I could have hurt you. Do not ever do that again." She looked at Duncan, gave him a nod and sheathed her sword. "Warrior, what brings you here?"  
  
"Cally will tell us. Is Astarte in there?"  
  
Tyra's face darkened. "Yes." She sighed. "I must admit it is strange having her amongst us again, after all these years."  
  
Cally was trying to open the heavy doors. "Warrior, a little help would be nice."  
  
Duncan and Tyra rushed to her aide.  
  
"Thank you." Cally slipped inside.  
  
Duncan looked at Tyra, trying to stifle a laugh and saw she was trying to do the same. "Come on, let's hear what our little rascal has to say." 


	5. Part 5

Chapter 9  
  
"Cally! How nice to finally see you." Astarte sat in front of the throne. "Come closer Child."  
  
Cally hesitated, although her mind knew this was not the Queen anymore, her heart was still very afraid.  
  
Astarte noticed her hesitation and stood up, walked over and knelt in front of Cally. "Look at me Cally, see me for who I am today."  
  
"I know you are not the Queen, I didn't mean to hurt you." Cally smiled, "You are Astarte." She reached out and touched Astarte's cheek. "I won't forget." Cally took a deep breath. "I have news Astarte, Prince Akron has sent a message."  
  
"What is the message?"  
  
Cally shuffled her feet. "I don't know. But you mustn't believe a word he says! Akron is a liar!"  
  
"Cally!" Tyra was shocked. She rushed forward. "My apologies Astarte, she has no right to say this. I will see to her punishment." She grabbed Cally's tunic and headed for the door.  
  
Astarte held up her hand, "Stop. Cally why do you call Akron a liar?"  
  
Cally wriggled free from Tyra's grip and ran back to Astarte. "Because he is! He promised Rhiannon...." Cally stopped, clapping a hand over her mouth.  
  
Duncan came forward, "What did he promise her?"  
  
Cally shook her head. "I can't tell, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't break my promise!" Cally straightened her back, "I keep my word."  
  
Duncan looked at Astarte; she shook her head indicating she had no idea what the promise could be.  
  
"I must admit, this time I do not know either Warrior." She knelt down again and lifted Cally's face up to her. "Will we be in danger when we do not know what the promise entailed?"  
  
Cally thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, no danger. "  
  
"The heralding-beast requests permission to enter the throne room." Came Tyra's voice from the doors.  
  
Astarte looked up, "Tell it to wait one moment."  
  
Tyra nodded and left.  
  
"Warrior, Cally come sit with me." Astarte walked up to the throne and sat down. "Cally, you may sit by my feet. Warrior, you stand at my right."  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
Astarte looked down at Cally and smiled. "Child." Cally looked up. "You make a fine addition to this world."  
  
Cally frowned, not sure if that was a complement or not. "Thank you."  
  
Astarte laughed, "Your welcome. Now, shall we call the heralding-beast?" She clapped her hands.  
  
Slowly the door opened and in walked.... Duncan blinked. He had expected, well he didn't know what he'd expected, but not this. A woman, dressed in a blue cat suit. Duncan looked at Tyra, who stood by the doors, to see if this was some kind of joke, but her facial expression was dead serious. Duncan looked back at the woman that had just entered the room and looked a little closer. This time he noticed that what he thought to be a cat suit was in fact a pelt, covering her entire body, leaving only the face and hands exposed. Her eyes were a fascinating mix of gold and green.  
  
The heralding-beast stepped forward and knelt down. "I have message for Queen Rhiannon." Her voice was dark, with a fascinating purr and an undeterminable accent.  
  
"Speak." Astarte said.  
  
She looked up. "You not Queen Rhiannon. I not speak."  
  
"I am Astarte. Speak."  
  
The heralding-beast blinked. "Astarte?" She backed away. "Astarte not real, Astarte children story."  
  
Astarte stood up. "Look at me beast."  
  
Behind her Duncan had a hard time believing his eyes and ears, there below him stood a creature straight from a book or movie and no one seemed to find that strange. He stepped forward and whispered, "Cally."  
  
The heralding-beast looked at him. "You Warrior? Queen Rhiannon Warrior?"  
  
Duncan looked at her; she seemed to be in some kind of distress. "Yes, I am."  
  
Before anyone could react the heralding-beast leaped forward and pinned Duncan to the ground. Sharp claws appeared from her hands and she clawed and bit him anywhere it could. Duncan ignored the pain and tried to free himself from her grasp. He managed to get one arm free and with that he reached for the dagger he'd put under his vest that morning.  
  
"Beast!"  
  
Her weight suddenly disappeared and Duncan looked around, bewildered.  
  
The heralding-beast lay at the bottom of the steps, unconscious.  
  
Duncan noticed the color of her pelt had a different color now; it now went from a dark blue at her feet to white.  
  
Astarte stood in front of the throne, surrounded by a bright light. Slowly it faded away and Astarte stepped forward. "Tyra, see that this beast is punished accordingly."  
  
Tyra nodded and stepped forward; ready to do as she was told.  
  
"Please...." The heralding had woken up and was now kneeling, head bowed. "Please, Warrior must punish."  
  
Astarte nodded, "Yes, you are right." She turned to Duncan, who was now standing next to her. "What do you say Warrior? What is to be done to it?"  
  
Duncan looked at her, appalled. "What is to be done to 'it'? 'She' is not an animal, or a thing!" He walked to the heralding-beast. "Look at her, she may have a pelt she is definitely not an animal." He knelt and lifted the heralding-beast's chin. "You can speak, tell me; why did you attack me?"  
  
She looked in his eyes, "Master ordered me."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"Prince Akron."  
  
"Why did he order you to attack me?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, "I not know."  
  
Duncan turned to Astarte. "If you are determent to punish someone, punish this prince Akron." He turned back to the heralding-beast. "What is your name?"  
  
She lowered her head, "Name was taken. No name for me."  
  
Duncan looked at Tyra, who nodded. "It is custom for an owner to take the name of a heralding-beast, it is believed the lack of a name is what keeps them doing as they are told."  
  
"That is cruel!" Cally appeared to Duncan's right.  
  
"Yes, Cally, but not unheard of." Tyra said.  
  
"But...." Cally stopped, looked at the heralding-beast and knelt down. She reached out and touched her cheek, "Your name will be Aoife, for you 'are' beautiful."  
  
The heralding-beast's eyes filled with tears. "You give me a name?" She smiled, "Aoife is my name!" She laughed and hugged Cally.  
  
"No one can ever take this name from you. It is yours for as long as you Live." Whispered Cally.  
  
Astarte watched them with a benevolent smile. She had made the right choice allowing Cally to remain in the throne room. The child showed great promise.  
  
Duncan stood up. "Now that this is settled, you said you have a message for Rhiannon?"  
  
Aoife looked up. "Yes, but only Queen Rhiannon may hear it."  
  
"Well, she isn't here right now and won't be available for another day and night. Can't you tell me? I am her Warrior, she will tell me anyway."  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I will tell Queen Rhiannon, no one else." She stood up and looked down at Cally. "You gave me a name, you are now my Master."  
  
Cally looked at her, "What?"  
  
"You are my Master. I serve you now, not Prince Akron."  
  
Cally didn't know what to say and just stared.  
  
Astarte chuckled. "Well, it seems you are no longer a Child. You are a Master now." She clapped her hands. "A feast! This Child has grown into a Master!"  
  
Cally turned to Duncan. "I don't want to be a Master! I like being a Child! Stop her Warrior!" She grabbed his hand. "Please...."  
  
Duncan nodded. "Astarte, what is this talk about Cally not being a child anymore? She is still a child."  
  
"But Warrior, she has a slave now. She cannot remain a Child when she has a slave." Answered Tyra instead. She walked up to him and smiled. "Rejoice, for a Child has grown!"  
  
Duncan shook his head. "No, she is still a child. Allow her to grow at her own pace, don't haste her from her childhood, it'll be over to soon anyway."  
  
"Well spoken Warrior, but the fact remains; a Child cannot have a slave, only a Master can." Astarte looked at him expectantly.  
  
Duncan sighed, what had he gotten himself into? First Rhiannon, and now Astarte. He looked down at Cally who was still clinging to him, then up at Aoife. "Will you accept me as your master until Cally has matured enough?"  
  
Aoife stared at him, then nodded. "Yes, until Cally is old enough I will serve you Warrior."  
  
"Good that is settled them." Duncan looked around, "Now, where can a hungry Warrior get something to eat?" He pretended not to notice the tug on his vest and Cally's 'in the kitchen of course' and muttered to himself, "Hmmm, now where did I eat yesterday?"  
  
"Warrior!" Cally was now jumping up and down, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh!" Duncan looked down at her, pretending to be surprised. "Where did you come from?" He bent over, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "You know your way around here, show us the way, oh mighty Cally!"  
  
Cally giggled and pointed to the doors. "That way!"  
  
"All right, that way it is! Are you coming Aoife?" He headed towards the doors.  
  
Aoife looked at Astarte who shrugged, "Your Masters want you to come with you. Do as you are told and all will be fine."  
  
With a confused expression Aoife followed the others. None of her previous Master had ever shown even a hint of kindness to her, and now she had two who did just that.  
  
Tyra closed the doors behind them and turned to Astarte. "This will lead to trouble Astarte, you know that."  
  
"Yes I do. I also know that it is time for change, you have become too rigid in your ways. I have a good feeling about Duncan and Cally; they will be cause of many discussions." She sighed, "I truly have been away too long, I had no idea my people had become what I feared in the Humans. Now tell me, what is this business with Prince Akron? Aoife's mind will not release anything and Rhiannon... well she is out of my reach for the time being." Astarte sat down on the throne and folded her legs underneath her.  
  
Tyra approached the throne and sat down in front of it. "As you know the land has been divided into three provinces, Phoenix which is by definition ruled by the Queen, Unicorn which is currently ruled by a Seer named Zenon and Dragon ruled by Price Akron. Both Zenon and Akron report only to the Queen, who has always allowed them to install their own laws in addition to hers. Rhiannon's birth and the Oracle's decision that she would one day be Queen, that news caused a wave of fear and confusion amongst the Astartens. For Rhiannon to become Queen her Mother would have to either resign or die, neither of which anyone wanted."  
  
"I see. And since Akron has the most to lose he placed spies in the castle. Oh yes, I have noticed them." She smiled grimly, "I will not tolerate any hostility or hatred amongst my people. I will deal with this personally."  
  
Tyra shivered, glad she would not be on the receiving end of Astarte's wrath.  
  
"Thank you. Leave me. I need to think. Go and see if Duncan is all right." Astarte waved her hand, indicating the conversation was over.  
  
Tyra stood up and headed for the doors, once there she turned her head to look back at Astarte, she was still sitting on the throne but her expression had changed from slightly amused to very troubled. Another shiver ran down Tyra's spine and doubt seeped in her heart. Astarte may have been the one to save them from the humans and the first Queen; she was also from a time when the world was a much crueler place. Tyra locked her doubts deep in her heart for now and went looking for Duncan and the others.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Cook! There's a hungry Warrior eager to taste another of your masterpieces!" Duncan walked in the kitchen, Cally still on his shoulders. For some reason he was feeling very exuberant. He headed towards the table he and Rennin has sat on and lifted Cally from his shoulders. "Ah, my dear Cook." He said as he saw her approaching with a curious expression. "We are three hungry patrons looking for a good meal. Be so kind to indulge us."  
  
Cook looked at him and Cally. "Three? My dear Warrior, either you have forgotten your mathematics or you are too hunger stricken for your mind to function properly."  
  
Duncan laughed, a deep, resonating sound that echoed throughout the kitchen. "No my dearest Cook, look we have another guest today." He pointed to Aoife, who was trying very hard to blend in with the wall.  
  
"But Warrior, surely you are joking! This heralding-beast will be fed in the stable, with others of her kind." Cook stepped forward, towards Aoife and waved her hands, "Shoo! Out with you!"  
  
Duncan grabbed her by the arm. "Aoife will be joining us for dinner." He tried to keep a smile on his face as Cook opened her mouth to protest. "Uh, uh, uh." He put a finger on her lips, "Aoife is not an animal. She is my guest and as such deserves the same respect as you show me. Understood?"  
  
Cook nodded. "Yes Warrior." She turned to Aoife, stopped and looked at Duncan. "Who is Aoife?"  
  
Cally giggled. "Guess!" She climbed over the table to Aoife and gave her a hug.  
  
Awkwardly Aoife returned the hug, she was not used to touching her Masters this freely in public. Her face showed no evidence of her inner struggle to keep from bursting out in tears; this child and her Warrior friend were too much for her already shattered self-control. Slowly she released her hold on Cally and smiled. "I am Aoife." She said proudly.  
  
Cook tried hard to remain civil, as Warrior had instructed her. "Welcome Aoife, sit down and tell me what you would like to eat."  
  
Aoife looked down at Cally, "I never choose meal. Master always chooses."  
  
Cally's face saddened a little. "We are not like that Aoife, now you can choose."  
  
Duncan sat down and watched them. He mused about the differences between them, Cally with her dark brown hair, her eyes so dark they almost seemed black and Aoife, her pelt's color going from dark blue by her feet to white at her head, her eyes a fascinating mix between gold and green. He smiled to himself, these two couldn't be more different and yet.... Chuckling he stopped this strand of thought, there would be plenty of time to explore this in the future. Right now he just wanted to enjoy a good meal and have an early night. "Cally, Aoife, come sit down."  
  
Cally crawled back over the table and sat down to his left. "What's taking so long?" She held a hand over her growling stomach.  
  
"Not long, it is almost done." Answered Aoife as she sat down across from Cally.  
  
"How do you know?" Cally's eyes widened in wonder, she couldn't tell one scent from another now that the kitchen was getting ready to prepare dinner.  
  
"I can smell it." Aoife lowered her eyes, "My senses are far better than those of Astartens."  
  
"Wow!" Cally looked at her, full of awe.  
  
"Here you go! One of my specialties: Roasted salmon on a bed of Kupa." Cook put an enormous plate in the middle of the table, one of her helpers put plates and chopsticks in front of everyone.  
  
"What is 'Kupa'?" Duncan asked, his mouth watering from the delicious smells coming from the dish. He picked up his chopsticks and tore a piece from the salmon.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't think here is something like it in the Human world, Warrior." Cook said, her nose wrinkled as she saw Aoife. Cook tried her best to treat a Warrior's guest with respect, but this was a heralding- beast! A simple animal without a thought of it's own.  
  
"It is a little like seaweed, only this grows in sweet water and has a fruitlike taste." Aoife's voice could barely be heard over the hustle and bustle in the kitchen, but Duncan picked it up.  
  
"Really? Let's give it a try then." He smiled warmly at Aoife and picked up a strand of Kupa. "Hmm! This is good!" He said, his mouth full of Kupa.  
  
"Cook always tells me not to speak with my mouth full." Cally giggled, "Not that I listen very often."  
  
Smiling Duncan turned to Cook, "This is delicious, thank you."  
  
Cook blushed a little, curtseyed and left, but not before casting a worried glance at Aoife.  
  
Aoife still couldn't believe it, how could a Warrior and an Astarten child be so kind to one like her? She was a monster, a mistake of Life. That is what every Master had said, every child she saw on the street backed away in horror as soon as they saw her. Aoife swallowed hard, she couldn't allow her tears to flow, she had to keep control.  
  
Tyra came in the kitchen and scanned the room for the others. When she spotted them she couldn't help smiling, her Queen's reign had truly ended. She made her way to them and sat down next to Aoife. "Is anything left for me?"  
  
"Sure! I'll go and get you a plate." Cally took off.  
  
Smiling Tyra turned to Aoife, "We haven't been introduced yet, I am Warrior Tyra."  
  
"I am Aoife."  
  
"I know, I was in the throne room, remember?"  
  
Aoife nodded. "Yes, I remember."  
  
"Here you go!" Cally placed the plate in front of Tyra and handed her a pair of chopsticks. "Enjoy!" She returned to her seat and resumed eating.  
  
Duncan leaned forward, "Tyra, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, could you come to my room after dinner?"  
  
"Of course! You must have many questions, I am more than willing to answer them all."  
  
"Tyra?" Cally said.  
  
"Yes Child?"  
  
"Why did you say to Aoife you are a Warrior, Tyra? The Queen is dead, you are not bonded to her anymore, are you?"  
  
Tyra's face sobered, "It is true I am no longer Bonded to the Queen, but Astarte has taken her body and now I am bonded to her." Her expression indicated to all that she wasn't certain if this was a good thing.  
  
"Oh." Cally took one last bite. "I'm full. I'll see you later Warrior, I have some things to do." She waved goodbye and ran out.  
  
"I'm full too." Duncan sat back, "Aoife, when you're done eating, could you show me where others of your kind live? Cook mentioned something about a stable?"  
  
Aoife nodded. "As you whish."  
  
Duncan sighed. "Aoife, I may technically be your Master, but I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, understand?"  
  
"Yes." Whispered Aoife.  
  
"I do not think that is such a good idea, Warrior. The Beast-Master could cause trouble." Tyra said frowning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cally may have given Aoife her name, but he might try to take it. It is his duty." Answered Tyra.  
  
Aoife's eyes widened. "Master Cally said that no one could take my name again, that it is mine for as long as I Live."  
  
Duncan leaned forward and touched her arm, "Don't worry. He won't do a thing, I won't allow it."  
  
Aoife looked at him, but said nothing. She pushed her plate forward and stood up. "I'm done."  
  
Duncan stood up and looked at Tyra. "Do you want to come along?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I must return to the throne room. I will see you tonight."  
  
Together they walked to the door and took off in different directions.  
  
Aoife led Duncan through hallways he hadn't seen before; they halted in front of a steel door.  
  
"Behind this door is a corridor; it leads to our stables. Stay close Warrior, it is very dark and I do not know what condition the stable is in." She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
She was right; the corridor was almost as dark as The Road, part from the eerie feeling Duncan got on The Road. He followed her closely, focusing on the white of her pelt.  
  
The corridor led out into an enormous cavern, torches and strange looking lamps lit it. Apart from a few tables and benches the room was empty.  
  
Aoife let out a low roar and turned to Duncan. "Now we wait."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"For the others; I have told them it was safe, but the elders will probably send the men out first." She walked to one of the benches and sat down.  
  
Duncan followed her and sat down to her left. "Is this 'beast-master' so cruel that you hide from anyone who comes here?"  
  
Aoife couldn't help herself and smiled, "No one but the Beast-Master comes down here Warrior. Astartens think we are no more than animals, and Humans... well they would either hunt us down or put us in 'labs' for study."  
  
Duncan looked at her, "You speak differently."  
  
"Consider it a sign of my trust. Do not lose it." She stood up. "Father?"  
  
Duncan turned his head and saw five heralding-beasts standing around a sixth. He was obviously older than the others and, judging by the younger ones stances, very respected.  
  
"Daughter." He said, holding out his arms.  
  
Aoife embraced him, greeted the others then turned to her father again. "Father, my name is Aoife." She said proudly. "Master Cally gave me a name." She turned and motioned Duncan to come forward. "This is Queen Rhiannon's Warrior, he is my Master until Cally has grown."  
  
Aoife's father looked her up and down. "You are changing color, why?"  
  
Aoife bowed her head, "I was sent here with a message for Queen Rhiannon... and orders to attack her Warrior, whoever it was."  
  
"But he Lives! Child, have you disobeyed your former Master?" Aoife's father's voice was stern.  
  
Duncan stepped forward and was immediately stopped by the younger men surrounding Aoife and her father. "Hold on, I'm not going to hurt anyone." Duncan held up his hands. "I'm unarmed."  
  
Aoife's father nodded his head and the five men stepped back.  
  
"Thank you." Duncan bowed, "Aoife did not disobey anyone, Astarte stopped her before she could do much harm."  
  
The mention of Astarte caused Aoife's father and the others to gasp.  
  
"Is this true? Has She returned?" One of the men said.  
  
"Yes, why is this news so hard to believe?" Asked Duncan although he could understand.  
  
"She is the one who decided we were mere animals! Her people took that as an approval to treat us as they pleased." The young man took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
  
Aoife's father looked at him, "Go and see your children."  
  
"Yes Father." The young man turned and left.  
  
Duncan turned to Aoife's father, "How many children are here?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" He frowned.  
  
"Father please, Warrior has only shown kindness to me. He may be an Astarten, he has a kind heart."  
  
"Ehm... I'm not Astarten."  
  
All turned to him, surprised.  
  
"You're not?" Said Aoife.  
  
"No, I'm...," Duncan paused, not sure if he should tell them. He shrugged, they would probably find out anyway, "I'm an Immortal." 


	6. Part 6

Chapter 11  
  
Cally ran as fast as she could. Behind her she could hear the guard yelling at her to stop. She reached the end of the hallway and rushed up the stairs. Smiling she took a left and pushed against a loose stone near the floor. A small crack opened up and she crawled through it. She turned and touched the same stone, the crack closed again. She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, the guard had halted not far from where she hid and was mumbling to himself.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that wretched girl. She is nothing but trouble. No wonder no one but Cook wanted to take her in."  
  
That stung and Cally had to restrain herself from coming out and telling the guard off. She shook her head, turned around and started to crawl through the narrow passageway. It didn't take her long to reach her destination. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the small wooden figures. Carefully she reached out and halted, leaning in closer she was finally able to make out the different figures. She carefully placed her hand on the snake-figure.  
  
"How is she doing?" A soft voice spoke, not far from where Cally was, and she quickly removed her hand from the snake, preventing the crack to widen further.  
  
"It is hard to tell, she is young and her power is unknown. She has succeeded in contacting her mother, as well as Binding the Immortal." The person answering had a smug tone in his voice. Cally thought she recognized the voice, but wasn't sure. She held her breath and tried not to make a sound.  
  
"I know that. Whose idea was it to summon Astarte?" The voice became colder with every word.  
  
"That, my friend, was it's own decision. I tried to persuade it, to no avail."  
  
The voices faded away.  
  
Cally waited until she was absolutely certain they had left, touched the snake again and slowly crept out of her hiding place. "Was that really...? No, it couldn't be! Why would he be talking like this? I must have heard wrong." Cally shook her head. "I have to get to Rhi." Cally looked around and headed to the far end of the hallway. She  
  
carefully looked around the corner, only to find the hall empty. "That's strange." She whispered.  
  
"What is strange? Your presence here? Yes, it is."  
  
Cally squealed and turned around. "Rennin! What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"I, my young friend, was called to watch over our Queen's progress." Rennin answered, a little amused.  
  
"Progress? What do you mean?" Cally looked down the hall again, "And where are the guards?"  
  
Rennin laughed. "Dear Cally, there are no guards because Queen Rhiannon is perfectly safe. Whoever tries to harm or disturb her while she is seeing what has been, risks their life." He shook his head, "Not even the Oracle dares enter that room."  
  
Cally wrinkled her nose, "Seeing what has been? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She is seeing our past, all of it." Rennin smiled, "But you shouldn't worry, Queen Rhiannon will be fine. Come back tomorrow and see for yourself." He took Cally by the hand and led her out of the sanctuary.  
  
Cally sat down on the steps and laid her head on her knees, "How am I supposed to get in now?" She looked up and grinned. "That will do nicely."  
  
***  
  
Duncan had been guided further into the stables and was pushed on a bench. Aoife and her father had retreated to a room not too far from him. It didn't take long for the news of him being an Immortal to travel throughout the stable. Many heralding beasts still kept their distance, but some approached him.  
  
"Are you really Immortal?" A young woman asked him, holding a baby.  
  
"Have you come from the Human world?" Asked another.  
  
Duncan smiled and answered most of their questions. He told them about his world and soon a small crowd, which grew bigger with every passing moment, surrounded him.  
  
Aoife studied him, someone had given her child to him and he carefully cradled it, smiling at the mother. Others had settled down as close to him as possible, their earlier fears forgotten. Aoife sighed, if only she could live like them.  
  
"He is different. Stranger to our world, and yet...." Her father stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have missed you."  
  
Aoife put her hand on his. "I have missed you too." She shuddered, "Prince Akron will not accept my new Master, he will do anything to get me back."  
  
"I know."  
  
They stood together in silence.  
  
"There is a strange sadness in his eyes when he looks at the children." Aoife noticed. "I wonder why." She shook her head. "We must go now, it is late and we both need sleep." She turned and hugged her father, "Until we meet again. Live and Love."  
  
"Live and Love my Child."  
  
She gave him a sad smile, "If only that were possible." She straightened her shoulders and turned to leave.  
  
"It is possible Child, beyond the pain is love." Whispered her father to her retreating back.  
  
"Warrior, I see you have made new friends." Aoife exclaimed, walking up to him.  
  
Duncan looked up with a smile, "How could I not? You've all made me feel very welcome." He hugged the child on his lap and ruffled another's hair.  
  
Again Aoife noticed the sadness in Duncan's eyes. She decided to ask him about it later, when she trusted him a little more. "It is time to go Warrior, Tyra is probably already waiting for you."  
  
Duncan nodded. "You're right." With a last hug he gave the child back to her mother and stood up. "Can I come back sometime?"  
  
The mother nodded. "Of course! You will always be welcome Duncan MacLeod, in all stables. Never forget that." She stepped forward and hugged him. "Always."  
  
"Thank you." Duncan said, hugging her back. He stepped back and looked at Aoife, "Let's go before I change my mind."  
  
"Follow me." She turned and led him out.  
  
Aoife's father watched them leave.  
  
"Why is the Warrior hurting?" Asked the mother of the child Duncan had held.  
  
"I do not know." He answered, keeping his suspicions to himself, not wanting to alarming his tribe, turned and smiled, "No need to worry, he is only the first Immortal to find his way back. More will follow."  
  
The woman smiled. "I hope so."  
  
Duncan and Aoife walked to his room, taking their time.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Aoife asked eyes lowered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When will you return to the Human world?"  
  
"I don't know, soon I hope. I miss my friends."  
  
"Could I come with you?" Her voice was so soft Duncan almost missed her question.  
  
"What? You want to come with me?"  
  
Aoife nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't. You said it yourself, they could put you in a lab and put you through all kinds of tests."  
  
"I know, but if there was a way to avoid that. Could I come then?"  
  
Duncan placed a hand on her arm and turned her to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Aoife looked up. "There might be a way. I am not sure how, but my ancestors were able to live amongst the Humans."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Cally stood on the ledge and looked down (It's so high, much higher that I thought.) She shivered (No going back now) took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
***  
  
Duncan looked Aoife in the eye, "If there's a way, you can come with me. I promise."  
  
Aoife opened her mouth but before she could say anything, they heard a loud cry outside.  
  
They rushed to the window behind them and looked out.  
  
"Warrior!" Aoife pointed up.  
  
Duncan thought he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Cally!" They cried out in unison and they both leaned out the window, ready to grab her as she came closer.  
  
But before they could, Cally swung away from the wall. She went over the smith's workshop, over the stables and when she was over the temple Cally let go of the rope. She crashed through the roof and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Let's go Warrior." Aoife said, turning away from the window and ran down the hall, Duncan not far behind.  
  
When they ran up the steps leading into the temple they were stopped by Rennin.  
  
"You can't go in."  
  
Duncan looked him in the eye, "Not now, we will go in."  
  
"No you will not, come back tomorrow." Rennin calmly replied.  
  
Aoife picked him up, turned around and put him back down. She turned back to Duncan, "Let's go."  
  
He nodded and opened the door.  
  
Rennin hid a smile, as he stopped the guards from following the two. "No, let them. It is their decision."  
  
"Have you been in here before?" Duncan asked looking around; there were numerous corridors.  
  
"No, but I know where Queen Rhiannon is." She sniffed the air and started running.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Rhi, it's me, Cally!" Cally ducked as a wooden plate flew her way. "Rhi, please stop!"  
  
Rhiannon didn't answer; instead she lifted her hands and flung a fireball at Cally.  
  
"Rhi!" Cally jumped out of the way, ran to Rhiannon and tackled her. Quickly she crawled up and straddled her. Holding her head, Cally looked into Rhiannon's eyes. "Rhiannon." She whispered. What Cally saw in Rhiannon's eyes shocked her to the core. Fear, rage and agony blending together.  
  
"Ôfbliuwe minske, of ikke deameitsje dû!" Rhiannon shouted, wriggling to get free.  
  
"Rhi!" Cally leaned in even closer, placed her forehead on Rhiannon's and looked deeper.  
  
***  
  
I stand over the broken body of a child. My son. I kneel and touch him; his body is cold. Rage builds inside me and I look up at the man that led me here. "Who did this?" I ask.  
  
He smiles, "I don't know, but good riddance. Kill them all I say!" He kicks the body of a young woman near him. "Demons all of them!" He spews.  
  
I cannot keep the rage in. I howl in anger and lunge for the man. "Human!" I cry as I kill him. I break his neck and throw my head back. A victorious howl escapes me; it comes from a place long forgotten. I turn and pick up my son's body, place it on the remains of my throne and leave.  
  
***  
  
Duncan and Aoife broke down the door and stood frozen in their place for an instant as they saw the two young girls embraced on the floor. A strange glow surrounded them.  
  
Aoife was the first to move, "Warrior, we must separate them!" She ran forward.  
  
Suddenly the two girls cried out, "Human!" The glow intensified.  
  
Duncan moved forward and knelt down next to them. He reached out, but Aoife held him back.  
  
"No, you cannot touch them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have already Bonded with Queen Rhiannon, use that Bond."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." Aoife shook her head, "Just try something."  
  
Duncan nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a slight pull and opened them again.  
  
"No, Warrior. Do not interfere." Astarte was standing in the doorway. Coming closer she said, "We are too late. Silly girl." She knelt and examined Cally, "She won't last long. Poor Child, barely tasted Life and now she will never grow." Her face was sad. "Come Warrior, come Aoife, we will wait here." She stands up and walks to the far end of the room.  
  
***  
  
I am bleeding, my strength is fading. My Warrior stands beside me. I look at him, "You will be free soon. Why aren't you happy?"  
  
He looks at me, "The price of my freedom is too high. I will miss you my Friend."  
  
I am amazed. "You, a warrior, call me, an Astarten, Friend?" This amuses me. "You have spent too long with those Humans, their ideas have found their way into your thoughts. You will not survive long, my Warrior." Laughing I turn away from him and look out over the battlefield. "We will never win this war. The Humans outnumber us a  
  
hundred to one, and they breed like rabbits. Our Warriors desert us, leaving us weak and battered." I turn to him, "I have one last order; find Astarte, tell her to gather our people. Tell her to find a new home for them, away from the Humans."  
  
He nods and draws his sword, "I will. Farewell."  
  
I close my eyes so I don't see the blade coming for me. He is merciful; I hardly feel a thing.  
  
***  
  
Blood slowly appeared on both girls' chests, again they cried out in unison.  
  
Astarte frowned, "This is impossible! She is not of royal blood." She closed her eyes and reached out. With a loud gasp Astarte opened her eyes, shock and horror clearly visible in them. "No." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Shhh." I hold my daughter. She's been crying all night. I gently rock her, walking around the room.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
I turn to the voice and smile, "Please." I carefully place her in his arms, she immediately calms down. I smile up at him, "Papa's arms are the safest place in the world. She knows this." I watch the two exchange stories, my heart swells with love.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong Astarte?" Duncan asked, fighting the strong urge to jump up and pull the two girls apart.  
  
"It seems Cally is more than I thought." She looked puzzled. "How can this be?"  
  
Duncan and Aoife exchanged glances.  
  
Aoife shrugged, "She said we cannot interfere. There is nothing to do but wait." She stood up, "I will get food." She looked at the girls, "And some blankets for them, the floor is cold." Nodding goodbye Aoife left.  
  
Duncan examined the room; there were numerous burn marks on the walls and floor. There was no furniture.  
  
"That is why they are always safe in this stage of the ritual, anyone who enters here is attacked, no exception."  
  
"You mean Rhiannon attacked Cally?" Duncan asked looking at the girls.  
  
"Yes. I do not know what Cally has done. Somehow she is now sharing in the ritual."  
  
***  
  
I sit with my daughter at a riverbed; she is ready to be trained. I silently wipe my tears away and smile at her. "You have grown so much, it seems just yesterday I held you for the first time."  
  
She smiles back, "Mother, I will visit you as often as I can, you know that. I will not be an apprentice long. I will do my best to succeed."  
  
My heart swells with pride; my child has grown to a beautiful woman. We embrace and I am unwilling to let go. I know she will never be a Child again. She is on her way to become a Master. Her arms tighten around me and she whispers 'I love you' in my ear.  
  
***  
  
Cally and Rhiannon were still locked in their embrace when Aoife returned.  
  
"Here." She said in a quiet voice and handed them some bread and cheese.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duncan looked up.  
  
"Nothing. Please do not ask now, we are not here for me."  
  
***  
  
Rhi? Are you here? Can you hear me?  
  
Cally? What are you doing here! Leave, you are not safe.  
  
No Rhi, I will not leave you. I have come to take you away.  
  
Away? Where? Why?  
  
Come with me and I'll show you.  
  
Yes, I will come with you. You are not Cally, are you?  
  
I am Cally, the one she will be someday. Here take my hand.  
  
The one she will be? Where is the Cally I know today?  
  
She is sleeping; she is tired. The images exhausted her. She is still a Child; do not forget.  
  
I will not forget. What is this place? It's beautiful.  
  
Home....  
  
***  
  
"They are smiling." Aoife said, standing up and walking to them. She looked back at Astarte, "Is it safe to touch them?"  
  
Astarte nodded, "Yes, the ritual has ended. Now they rest." She stood up and joined Aoife.  
  
Gently Aoife lifted Cally and placed her next to Rhiannon, she then laid a blanket over them. Cally immediately snuggled up to Rhiannon, who turned to her and placed her arms around Cally.  
  
Duncan knelt down and gently stroked both girls' faces. "They look so peaceful. They will be all right, won't they?" He asked Astarte, not looking up.  
  
"I do not know Warrior. What happened here today...." Her voice faded. 


End file.
